El nou mag
by Roneio
Summary: La vida d'en Harry, però amb un nou personatge que intervindrà, en el nou mag! Una ff on les coses no són com semblen en un principi!
1. Chapter 1

En Harry, no era un noi normal. En la seva família, ningú era normal, tots eren mags, la seva mare, Lily Potter; el seu pare, James Potter i ell, Harry Potter.

El noi, devia tenir un 10 anys quan va rebre la carta que tota la família Potter havia estat esperant, la carta en la que deien que en Harry havia estat admès a l'escola de màgia i bruixeria Hogwarts. Rebre la carta, no havia estat cap sorpresa per a la família Potter, ja que en Harry havia demostrat tenir força talent en fer màgia.

En el sobre hi posava:

_Senyor Harry Potter_

_Casa dels Potter_

_Vall de Godric_

I la carta, feia així:

**_ESCOLA DE BRUIXERIA HOGWARTS_**

_Director: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Ordre de Merlí de primera classe, Cavaller de Warlock,_

_Membre d'honor de la Confederació Internacional de Bruixots)_

_Benvolgut senyor Potter,_

_Em plau informar-vos que heu estat admès a l'Escola de Bruixeria Hogwarts. Aprofito l'avinentesa per fer-vos arribar la llista dels llibres i el material que necessitareu per seguir les classes._

_El curs comença l'1 de setembre. Espero el vostre mussol abans del 31 de juliol._

_Afectuosament,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora adjunta_

Tot i haver rebut l'esperada carta, el Harry, no estava feliç. Estava content, perquè per fi, havia rebut la carta, però hi havia una cosa que no li agradava gens, que els seus pares marxessin de vacances, i que desgraciadament, s'hauria de passar l'ultima setmana d'estiu amb els seus tiets, uns odiosos muggles. El seu tiet, el tiet Vernon, era un muggle conservador d'aquells que ja gairebé no en queden, era un egocèntric, i odiava la màgia; la tieta Petúnia, una dona, que feia temps, havia anat a Hogwarts, però que no se'n va sortir, i va resultar ser una llufa, i des d'aquell moment, també odiava la màgia; però, tenien un fill petit, mes o menys, de l'edat del Harry, el Dudley Dursley, a en Dudley, li agradava molt la màgia, i el que el Harry arribava a fer amb ella, però el Dudley, no podia fer-ho.

Al dia següent, els pares del Harry, van anar a enviar la carta de confirmació de que el Harry aniria a Hogwarts, i just desprès, van viatjar amb la pols migratòria cap a la Ronda d'Alla, en Harry, no era la primera vegada que viatjava amb la pols migratòria, i tampoc era el primer cop que anava a la Ronda d'Alla, així que es va acostar al foc, va llençar-hi la pols, va entrar-hi, i va pronunciar amb veu alta i clara:

-Ronda d'Alla!

El viatge, va ser marejant, va començar a donar voltes i voltes, però es podia controlar una mica, i fins i tot, obrir els ulls, fins poder controlar a quina xemeneia entrar. Va arribar en una botiga de la Ronda d'Alla que coneixia força bé, la botiga d'escombres. Degut a que s'hi passava hores i hores mirant els nous models d'escombra, coneixia molt bé el terreny. Però, en Harry, no va poder quedar-se gaire estona observant aquell lloc tan conegut. En un tres i no res, van aparèixer els seus pares per la mateixa xemeneia que ell.

-Harry! – Va cridar en James- T'has posat per la xemeneia que no era! Sort que t'he vist hi t'he pogut seguir, i la mare també m'ha seguit. Has entrat aquí expressament!

-Sí – Va dir en Harry absent mirant un nou model d'escombra, la Nimbus 2000.

En James, no va poder evitar un petit somriure, en veure, que ell també hauria fet el mateix per anar a veure les noves escombres.

-Harry, t'hauries pogut equivocar de sortida i anar a parar a un altre lloc! – el va escridassar la Lily mentre donava un cop de colze al James per a que deixés de mirar la Nimbus 2000 i esborrés aquell somriure de la cara.

A en Harry tan li era a quin lloc podria haver anat a parar, ell ja tenia prou control amb la pols migratòria per poder anar a parar a la xemeneia que ell volgués. Llavors, va veure la cara de preocupada que feia la seva mare, i llavors, va abaixar el cap fent veure que n'estava avergonyit, i va dir:

-Ho sento mare, no ho tornaré a fer més.

En Harry, en James i la Lily, van sortir de la botiga, i van treure la llista de material d'en Harry, que al ser el seu primer any a Hogwarts, s'havia de comprar moltes coses noves. Primer de tot, van anar a comprar l'uniforme nou a Madame Malkin, i allí, en Harry es va trobar amb les persones amb qui menys s'esperaven trobar la família Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

Quan van arribar, a Madame Malkin es van trobar a la família Dursley! Darrera de tot, hi havia el tiet Vernon, que mirava com li quedava el nou uniforme al Dudley, la tieta Petúnia, l'abraçava i plorava, però, el Dudley, va veure la família Potter i va cridar:

-Harry! –Mentre es desempallegava dels llargs braços de la seva mare, i anava a cercar al Harry.

-Hola Dudley! –El va saludar el Harry sense saber ben bé que dir, no sabia que hi feia el Dudley allí, ni com hi havia arribat.

-He rebut la carta! –Va dir exaltat el Dudley al la família Potter- Hem arribat aquí, perquè la mare es coneixia el camí per la marmita foradada, ella es una llufa!

-Calla! –Va remugar la tieta Petúnia posant-se vermella- Aquí no diguis res!

-Bé Harry, la qüestió es que aniré a Hogwarts amb tu! –Va seguir dient el Dudley al Harry una mica menys exaltat.

En Harry que encara no havia entès massa de que anava la cosa, va trigar en assimilar, que en Dudley, s'havia convertit en un nou mag, però, com que el Harry no l'havia vist mai si sabia fer màgia, no tenia ni idea del seu nivell de màgia, però desprès es va adonar, que si la seva mare, la tieta Petúnia, era una llufa, segurament, el Dudley també ho seria.

Mentre els pares del Harry felicitaven al Dudley i als senyors Dursley, en Harry es va apropar a Madame Malkin per a que li fes un uniforme per a Hogwarts.

-Un moment noi, que tinc que anar a buscar mes tela perquè el noi de davant se l'ha acabat tota – Va dir Madame Malkin- Puja al tamboret i espera'm.

En Harry, es va posar dempeus sobre el tamboret, i es va disposar a esperar a Madame Malkin. Mentre l'esperava, en Harry, va estar observant la botiga, es Harry estava rodejat de miralls menys per una part, que donava a la botiga, on s'havien quedat els senyors Potter i els senyors Dursley, el Harry va pensar que si el Dudley era un mag, ja no seria tan avorrit anar a casa dels seus tiets aquella última setmana, perquè ja no estaria envoltat de muggles com ell creia, sinó que estaria amb un mag, una llufa i un muggle! En Harry estava sorprès per aquelles noves informacions, en Dudley un mag, qui ho hauria dit, la tieta Petúnia, una llufa, amb el que odiava la màgia i el tiet Vernon amb cara de satisfacció estat envoltat de màgia, i a més, amb l'anada a casa dels Dursley tan imminent.

Just en el moment en que en Harry ho començava a assimilar i se li dibuixava un somriure a la cara, va aparèixer Madame Malkin amb un munt de roba. En Harry va anar seguint les ordres de Madame Malkin, mentre li prenia les mides fins que Madame Malkin li va dir que s'esperés a la botiga amb els seus pares mentre ella ho acabava de arreglar i li acabava de donar forma al nou uniforme d'en Harry.

En Harry va anar a cercar els seus pares, que encara estaven amb els Dursley, increïblement, els Dursley i els Potter s'entenien i xerraven animadament. En Harry es va posar a cantó del James, i li va dir:

-Pare, Madame Malkin diu que ens esperem aquí que ara ens portarà els uniformes al Dudley i a mi.

-D'acord Harry –Va dir el James mentre s'incorporava i li deia a la Lily.

En Dudley es va apropar al Harry i van començar a xerrar animadament mentre esperaven que Madame Malkin els hi portés els nous uniformes.

-Harry, a tu la carta et va arribar per sorpresa? –Va preguntar el Dudley.

-No, ja feia temps que tenia màgia, i els meus pares i jo, creiem que la carta arribaria d'un moment a un altre –Va explicar-li el Harry- i a tu, et va arribar per sorpresa?

-Sí, perque jo mai havia tret màgia, i els únics mags que conec, sou vosaltres, Harry. I fins que no vaig rebre la carta de Hogwarts, la mare no em va dir que ella també hi havia estat però que era una llufa. –Li va explicar una mica avergonyit el Dudley.

En Harry no sabia que dir, i llavors se li va ocórrer preguntar-li al Dudley:

-Dudley, ja saps a quina casa t'agradaria anar?

-Doncs no, no sabia que hi haguessin diferents cases... –Va confessar-li el Dudley avergonyit- M'ho pots explicar si us plau Harry?

-Es clar, es molt senzill, son una sèrie de residències on van els alumnes de Hogwarts, segons les seves qualitats, n'hi ha quatre. –Va explicar-li pacientment el Harry- La primera es Gryffindor, que es pels nobles i valents, on van anar els meus pares i on vull anar jo, diuen que es la millor residència de totes...

-Segur que en aquesta no hi vaig jo. –Va interrompre el Dudley.

-Això no ho sabem, però ara deixa'm acabar d'explicar-te quines són les cases –Va prosseguir en Harry amb paciència- La segona es Ravenclaw, que es pels més llestos que hi van, tots treuen excel·lents notes! – En Harry prosseguia, però en aquell moment en que en Harry explicava Ravenclaw, el Dudley feia que no amb el cap, donant a entendre que en aquella residència tampoc hi aniria- La tercera residència, es Hufflepuff, que es la casa dels generosos, es la casa en que accepten a tots els que no volen a les altres cases...

-Doncs així segur que vaig a Hufflepuff, perquè no em voldran a cap altre lloc, si ni tan sols crec que em vulguin a Hufflepuff... –Va tornar a interrompre en Dudley a en Harry.

-Va Dudley, no et desanimis, que segur que vas a una residència molt bona! –En Harry va prosseguir el seu discurs de les residències- I l'ultima i la pitjor, de on gairebé tots els mags que han sortit, s'han fet malvats! Slytherin, la casa on van els avariciosos, els ambiciosos i els desitjosos de poder, Dudley, espero que no vagis a aquesta residència.

Just quan en Harry acabava de parlar, Madame Malkin va arribar i els hi va donar els uniformes.

-Son 10 sickles –Va dir ella- per cada uniforme, es clar.

La família Dursley, que no sabia que eren 10 sickles van demanar ajuda als Potter, però, ells els hi van contestar una altra cosa:

-Si voleu, nosaltres, ja ens emportem al Dudley, i ja li comprem tot nosaltres, que estem més acostumats d'anar per la Ronda d'Alla i vosaltres ja podeu anar a casa i ja us portarem al Dudley. –Va sentenciar el James.

-D'acord, però quans diners us tenim que donar? –Va preguntar el tiet Vernon.

-Oh, no cal que ens pagueu res ara, només volem que els dies que en Harry s'haurà de quedar amb vosaltres, el tracteu molt bé. –Va dir la Lily.

-Doncs bé, quedem així doncs? –Va preguntar en James.

-D'acord –Va acabar el tiet Vernon

En Dudley semblava eufòric, estaria tot un dia amb una família de bruixots, en un lloc que estava ple de artefactes màgics i de bruixots i bruixes que en compraven. Van sortir tots sis de la botiga, i la tieta Petúnia i el tiet Vernon es van acomiadar i van marxar guiats per la tieta Petúnia. Mentre que la família Potter i en Dudley es dirigien a Gargots i Nibres, la botiga on tenien que comprar els llibres de primer curs d'en Harry i d'en Dudley.


	3. Chapter 3

Els Potter i el Dudley, anaven camí de la botiga Gargots I Nibres. En jove Dursley, anava senyalant a totes les botigues que trobava hi veia algun artefacte que li agradava, i preguntava als seus tiets que era cada cosa. Finalment van arribar a Gargots i Nibres, i es van disposar a fer la cua tan llarga que hi havia.

-Harry –Va dir la Lily- El teu pare i jo te'm preparat una sorpresa.

En Harry es va emocionar, que podia ser aquella sorpresa? Es va posar a pensar, i si la sorpresa fos conèixer ara al professor Dumbledore? I si fos que li donaven el graduat escolar perquè tenia molt de talent màgic? En Harry pensava i pensava però no se l'hi ocorria cap sorpresa que els seus pares li havien pogut preparar.

-Harry –Va començar a dir en James- Mira qui tens al darrera.

En Harry es va girar i va veure primer a la senyora Weasley, seguida de un munt de nois pèl-rojos. En Harry sabia perfectament qui eren, els coneixia des que tenia memòria, aquella família era molt amiga de la seva, i tenien un fill que també faria primer a Hogwarts, en Ron Weasley. En Ron i en Harry sempre havien jugat plegats, encara que de tan en tan també s'hi afegien els seus germans bessons, en Fred i en George Weasley i la seva germana petita, la Ginny Weasley que era la única noia de entre tots els germans. En Harry, sabia que en Ron tenia altres germans, en Bill, en Charlie i el Perçy, però cap d'ells jugava mai amb en Harry, en Ron, en Fred, en George o la Ginny.

-Hola Harry –Va dir la senyora Weasley, i de seguida se'n va anar a parlar amb els seus pares.

-Hola –Va dir en Harry a la resta de nois tot emocionat, no s'esperava pas que es trobarien amb en Ron, que era l'únic amic mag que tenia- Com esteu?

-Hola Harry –Va dir en Ron, i li va donar una encaixada de mans- Com va?

-Bé -va dir en Harry.

-Qui és aquest noi que va amb tu Harry? –Va preguntar de sobte en Fred.

-Ah si, es el meu cosí Dudley Dursley –Va presentar en Harry- Va rebre la carta de Hogwarts i anirà al primer curs igual que en Ron i que jo.

-Oh, dons encantat de conèixer-te –Va dir en Fred, i els altres també el van saludar

-Els teus pares son muggles? –Va preguntar descaradament el George

-No, el meu pare sí, però la mare es una llufa –Va dir en Dudley orgullós

Tots van callar en sentir que era fill d'una llufa i n'estava orgullós quan normalment la gent ho amaga força. Van seguir xerrant animadament, i inclús en Dudley, es va fer amic dels bessons i d'en Ron, la Ginny, estava més callada, i no deia res.

-Crec que a la Ginny li agrades –Va dir en Ron amb veu fluixeta a en Harry

-No diguis bestieses! –Va cridar en Harry massa fort

Però des d'aquell moment, en Harry no va poder estar mirant tota l'estona a la Ginny i pensant si seria veritat que estava enamorada d'en Harry. Es van passar molt ràpids els minuts que portaven fent cua, xerrar amb els Weasley, sempre havia estat una cosa que a en Harry li agradava molt fer, i pel que es veia, a en Dudley també li agradava.

-Per a quins cursos necessiten els llibres? -va demanar la dependenta a la Lily.

-Necessitem els llibres de primer curs per a dos alumnes –contestà la Lily

-D'acord –i per art d'encantament, van aparèixer dues piles de llibres enormes, exactament iguals

En Dudley, es va quedar meravellat d'aquella proesa, es notava que no estava familiaritzat amb la màgia, però per contra, en Harry no es va sorprendre gens, allò ho havia vist fer mils de vegades!

Els Potter es van apartar agafant els llibres per deixar pas als Weasley, que van tenir que comprar una pila enorme de llibres, però aquests de segona mà perquè els Weasley tenien certs problemes econòmics. Van sortir de la botiga disposats a anar tots junts a Ollivander's a comprar les varetes per en Harry, en Ron i en Dudley.


	4. Chapter 4

En Harry, En Dudley i en Ron, es van dirigir a Ollivander's a comprar la seva nova vareta, de camí, van anar xerrant animadament fins que van arribar al punt de parlar a quina casa creien que anirien.

-Jo suposo que aniré a Gryffindor, com tota la meva família, si no hi anés seria una deshonra –Va dir en Ron

-Doncs jo suposo que també aniré a Gryffindor, els meus pares hi van anar, i diuen que és la millor de tots les residencies –Va dir en Harry

-I tu? –Va preguntar el Ron a en Dudley

-Doncs no ho se, suposo que aniré a Hufflepuff, perquè no en sé gens de fer màgia, i segur que al començar el curs, te fan fer alguna prova per determinar a quina casa aniràs, i com que jo no domino la màgia em tocarà a Hufflepuff segur... –Va sentenciar en Dudley trist

En veure la reacció d'en Dudley els altres dos van canviar de tema i els va semblar que en Dudley no s'entristia tant. Van a arribar a Ollivander's on els va atendre el senyor Ollivander's que no va trigar en trobar la vareta adien a cada un.

-Pel senyor Weasley una vareta d'un pam i mig, amb un pèl d'unicorn i pèl de centaure.

-Pel senyor Potter una vareta de dos pams, amb una ploma de fènix i aresta de drac.

-Pel senyor Dursley una vareta d'un pam i tres quarts, amb una ploma d'hipogrif i pèl de Kneazle.

Van sortir de la botiga i just davant allí es van trobar un dels pocs mags purasang que hi havia els senyors Malfoy, que tenien un fill de la seva edat, en Draco Malfoy.

-Hola –Va dir en Malfoy en to burleta- Pares, aneu a comprar la resta de coses, que la vareta ja la tinc i em vull encarregar d'uns assumptes.

-D'acord fill, però no triguis –Va dir el senyor Malfoy

En Harry i en Ron ja tenien la vareta agafada tot i que amagada, no era la primera vegada en que farien un duel, i a més en quest tenien avantatja, ells eren tres i en Draco només un, tot i que en Dudley encara n s'havia adonat de res i no sabia cap malefici, però si l'havien agafat per Hogwarts la màgia li sortiria sola.

En Draco va treure la vareta al mateix temps que en Ron i en Harry, es van quedar-se apuntat sense atrevir-se a fer cap malefici, mentre que en Dudley no se n'havia adonat, en Malfoy va apuntar-lo a ell, llavors, en Harry va reaccionar:

-Expelliarmus! –Va cridar en Harry

La vareta d'en Draco va sortir volant, i en Harry va aprofitar per dir a en Dudley:

-Treu la vareta i apunta a en Malfoy abans no recuperi la vareta! –Va dir cridant en Harry, però era massa tard, els dos amics havien estat massa pendents d'en Dudley i en Malfoy ja havia recuperat la seva vareta i estava cridant a dos nois més:

-Crabbe, Goyle veniu ràpid, porteu les varetes preparades –Va cridar en Malfoy

En un no res havien aparegut dos goril·les que nomes es podien comparar amb en Dudley, però aquests tenien menys cervell. Ara eren tres contra tres, però no sabien si en Crabbe, en Goyle i en Dudley contaven, perquè de màgia no semblava que en tinguessin ni idea.

Es van seguir apuntant, fins que van veure que en Harry i en Ron tenien avantatge, llavors en Ron va cridar:

-Expelliarmus –Va dir apuntant a en Crabbe

-Animo linqui! –Va cridar en Malfoy apuntant a en Ron, però l'encanteri no li va sortir bé i només el va marejar una mica.

-Fèrula! –Van cridar en Ron i en Harry i unes venes van embolicar a en Crabbe i les altres a en Goyle.

En Malfoy estava sol, no tenia a ningú que l'ajudés, llavors va dir apuntant a en Dudley:

-Petrificus Totalus! Avis! –En Dudley va caure d'esquena amb el cos totalment immobilitzat, mentre en Draco desapareixia enmig dels ocells que havia conjurat.

En aquell moment van aparèixer els pares d'en Harry que van tornar a en Dudley al seu estat normal dient "Finite!" i l'encanteri es va acabar. En Dudley va passar d'estar immòbil a tremolar moltíssim.

-No sabia que amb la màgia et poguessin deixar així –Va poder articular aquestes paraules dificultosament.

En aquell moment, van aparèixer els Weasley en pes, i els ho van tenir que explicar tot, encara que en Ron no va dir res perquè li feia por que la seva mare el renyés per haver utilitzat la màgia només uns minuts desprès de haver obtingut la seva primera vareta. Però en comptes de renyar a en Ron el va abraçar i li va dir que podria haver acabat malferit i que no volia que ho tornès a fer.

En James es va endur a en Harry a part i li va preguntar:

-I tu com sabies tants encanteris?

-Oh pare, que et pensaves que feia a la biblioteca aquests últims dies?

En Harry i en James van tornar amb els altres, tot i que a en James se li va dibuixar un gran somriure a la cara que no va poder evitar en pensar la resposta que li havia donat el seu fill. Mentre en Harry, en Ron i en Dudley havien tingut l'encontre amb en Malfoy els seus pares havien anat a comprar el material que necessitarien per al curs vinent. Així doncs, van marxar de la ronda d'Alla per anar a portar en Dudley a casa dels seus pares i deixar-hi en Harry també.


	5. Chapter 5

Els Potter i en Dudley, van anar a el Cau de Goldric per agafar al bagul d'en Harry, l'últim dia de l'estada d'en Harry a casa dels Dursley, els Potter hi anirien i seguidament agafarien transport muggle per anar a l'andana nou i tres quarts amb els Dursley.

En Harry i en Dudley van pujar a l'habitació d'en Harry a fer la maleta, mentre els pares d'en Harry se les apanyaven per preparar un altre cop la pols migratòria.

En Harry anava posant les coses al bagul molt a poc a poc, i en Dudley no era de massa ajuda assegut a sobre del llit sense fer res. Anava posant el uniforme, els llibres, el material, els calçotets, els mitjons, etc. Quan ho va tenir tot acabat, va veure que tot estava desordenat, així que va cridar:

-Mare! Vine a ajudar-me amb la maleta!

La seva mare va pujar i va veure que s'havia deixat la meitat de coses fora del bagul, i la meitat que estava a dins estava mal col·locada.

-Ordino! –I tot es va col·locar perfectament en el seu lloc, les coses que estaven fora es van posar a dins i les de dins del bagul es van ordenar- Ai Harry, que en saps poc de fer les coses. Agafa el bagul i portal al cantó de la llar de foc.

En Harry va obeir, va demanar ajuda a en Dudley però ell li va dir que no en tenia ganes i que ho fes ell sol, que per alguna raó sabia fer màgia no? En Harry es va quedar sorprès d'aquella contestació, li estaven pujant els fums al Dudley? Va baixar el bagul com va poder, i el va deixar a la vora de la llar de foc. Quan anava a cridar en Dudley per a que baixés va veure que se li havia avançat i ja baixava les escales.

-Mare, pare –Va cridar en Harry- Ja estem a punt, marxem o que?

-Si Harry, ja venim –Va dir en James mentre caminava cap a la llar de foc

En James va arribar i va anunciar que nomes aniria ell fins a casa dels Dursley i els deixaria, que era per no cridar massa l'atenció. Dient això va agafar el bagul d'en Harry i va dir:

-Jo portaré el bagul, Harry ves tu primer per a que vegi com es fa en Dudley.

En Harry es va apropar a la llar de foc i va repetir el procés però aquest cop cridant "Casa dels Dursley". En Dudley ho va mirar amb atenció, i llavors el James li va donar alguns consells. En Dudley es va apropar a la llar de foc i va repetir el procés d'en Harry i va cridar "Casa dels Dursley!". En James també els va seguir i quan va arribar, va veure en Dudley que marxava corrents a buscar als seus pares i en Harry que mirava cap a la xemeneia esperant-lo.

Just quan en James acabava de sortir de la xemeneia va aparèixer el tiet Vernon seguit de la tieta Petúnia i d'en Dudley.

-Veig que has vingut a portar al teu fill, Potter –Va dir el tiet Vernon el més desagradablement que va poder.

-Sí, i espero que me'l cuideu bé –Va dir sarcàsticament en James- Així que aquí us el deixo que la Lily m'està esperant i li he dit que no tardaria. Adéu Harry –i li va fer una abraçada.

En James es va tornar a posar a la xemeneia, i va tornar a desaparèixer. En Harry s'havia quedat sol, podia ser que els Dursley haguessin canviat tant respecte a la màgia en tan poc temps? Algú els devia haver convençut de que havien de tornar a odiar la màgia, però no semblaven pas que odiessin el seu fill pel fet de ser un mag, sinó que semblava que només l'odiessin a ell!

-Quina es la meva habitació? –Va preguntar en Harry fredament

-La que està al cantó del lavabo del pis de dalt –Va dir el tit Vernon amb mirada malèvola

Aquella era la pitjor habitació de tota la casa, a l'hivern hi feia molt de fred, i a l'estiu molta calor, estava tota plena de objectes vells de la família Dursley, i gairebé no s'hi cabia, i el pitjor de tot, el lavabo del cantó era el que utilitzava en Dudley i cada cop que en sortia, aquella habitació feia una pudor inaguantable.

-Me'n vaig a deixar les meves coses a l'habitació –Va dir en Harry

-No tan ràpid –Va dir el tiet Vernon- Demà t'hauràs de llevar d'hora, ens has de preparar l'esmorzar i vull que abans no hagi acabat de esmorzar hagis tallat la gespa i hagis podat els arbres.

En Harry es va enfadar molt, va agafar les seves coses i va pujar escales amunt, va entrar a l'habitació on dormiria i es va enfadar amb sí mateix, com podia haver estat tan estúpid? Els Dursley no podien ser simpàtics, estaven aterrits per la idea de que els Potter els embruixessin! En un lloc ple de mags, seria el més normal de veure. En Harry va intentar posar-se sobre el llit, però abans va haver de treure unes vint coses de sobre. Quan per fi es va poder estirar va començar a recitar els encanteris que coneixia de memòria, no en trobava cap que es pugues fer servir amb un muggle, com no havia estudiat maleficis per a muggles? Només coneixia maleficis per desarmar gent amb vareta, i també per fer desmaiar, però no creia que fer desmaiar al seu tiet fos massa bona idea.

La resta dels dies en Harry se'ls va passar treballant com un esclau per a ells. Semblava un elf domèstic, li feien netejar els lavabos acabats d'utilitzar per en Dudley o per el tiet Vernon, li feien tallar la gespa, podar els arbres, fer el esmorzar, netejar la cuina, regar les plantes, recollir les joguines que en Dudley deixava tirades per la casa, i moltes altres coses!

L'últim dia que en Harry hauria d'estar amb la família Dursley, ja no va poder aguantar més i va estabornir al seu tiet, li va dir just abans de fer-ho:

-Tiet, deixa'm, no soc cap elf domèstic! Animo linqui!

El tiet va caure al terra, la tieta Petúnia i en Dudley es van posar a xisclar com bojos, la tieta Petúnia va agafar i va córrer cap a la seva habitació, i va tornar amb una vareta a les mans! Va apuntar a en Harry i li v a dir:

-Restitueix-lo ara mateix o patiràs les conseqüències!

-I tu tieta, perquè no ho pots fer? O perquè no ho fa el teu estimat Dudleiò? –Va dir en Harry mordaçment- Jo et diré per què, perquè tu ets una llufa i el Dudley es un futur llufa!

La tieta Petúnia es va posar vermella, però llavors va agafar la vareta i va dir:

-Expelliarmus!

La vareta d'en Harry es va moure perillosament de la seva mà, però no va caure, llavors, la tieta Petúnia es va posar encara més vermella i va apropar-se a en Harry i el va agafar per l'orella i li va dir suaument:

-Restitueix el meu marit o t'arranco l'orella.

-Animo restituo –En Harry no ho havia dubtat ni un moment, la seva tieta era molt capaç d'arrancar-li l'orella! Sort que s'havia après el contramalefici i havia pogut despertar al tiet Vernon.

Aquella nit en Harry no va sopar. L'endemà al matí, molt aviat, es va despertar i va veure a la seva mare als peus del seu llit, i li va dir amb una veu molt tendra:

-Harry, aixeca't que hem d'anar tots plegat a agafar el tren d'anada a Hogwarts.

En Harry es va aixecar d'un vot, no se n'havia recordat més! Es va vestir i va baixar amb la seva mare al darrera. Van agafar un taxi per als Potter i els Dursley es van endur el seu cotxe. Quan van arribar a l'estació, es van tornar a ajuntar, els Potter van guiar als Dursley fins a la paret que havien de travessar. En James li va explicar a en Dudley com s'havia de fer per passar per la barrera, i com que en Dudley volia ser el primer en passar, va agafar embranzida i hi va anar decidit. Quan va arribar a la paret, es va produir un xoc terrible, el carretó d'en Dudley s'havia fet malbé. Perquè en Dudley no havia pogut travessar la barrera? En James va mirar l'hora i es va posar a riure, havien fet cinc minuts aviat i la barrera encara no estava oberta! Quan ho va explicar als altres, el tiet Vernon va agafar un cabreig impressionant.

De cop, el tiet Vernon es va llençar sobre en James i en Dudley sobre en Harry, es van començar a pegar i la Lily i la Petúnia no sabien com fer-s'ho per aturar-los. Llavors la Lily va tenir una idea, va treure la vareta dissimuladament, va murmurar alguna cosa i es van parar de pegar.

-Vernon, en James no ha fet que en Dudley s'estavellés contra la paret expressament, no havia mirat l'hora, tots podem cometre errors, som humans!

Quan va ser l'hora en que van obrir la paret, la van travessar el més ràpidament que van poder, havien fet molt de escàndol, i preferien que els muggles no els veiessin com travessaven la paret.


	6. Chapter 6

En Harry, va travessar la paret i es va trobar que eren els primers en arribar, va seguir caminant en direcció al tren seguit dels altres que també havien travessat la barrera. Van esperar pacientment a que arribessin els Weasley, feien tard, com sempre. Els Potter havien quedat amb la família d'en Ron per tal de pujar junts al tren.

Cinc minuts més tard, els Weasley apareixien per la barrera. Es van saludar i en Harry i en Ron van agafar els baguls i van pujar al tren. En Fred i en George els van seguir.

Locomotor bagul! –Van cridar els bessons a l'hora i tots dos baguls es van elevar i van anar seguint als seus respectius amos mentre pujaven al tren.

El tren era gairebé buit, la majoria de gent encara no havia arribat, així que en Harry i en Ron es van asseure en un vagó de la meitat del tren que estava buit. Mentre que els bessons es van col·locar en un altre vagó situat una mica més al final, reservant lloc per al seu amic, en Lee Jordan.

En Dudley va pujar al tren uns minuts després que ho fessin en Harry i en Ron. Es va asseure en un vagó on hi havia un grup de nois, dels quals semblava que tinguessin un líder, una persona amb qui en Dudley ja s'havia trobat, en Draco Malfoy.

-No acceptem amic d'en Potter, en aquest vagó! –Va dir en Malfoy per a tota salutació.

-No m'insultis!- Va dir en Dudley- No el suporto, sempre fent els seus truquets de màgia i fent-se el interessant! Es mereix que algú li abaixi els fums, es creu que tan superior tan perfecte. L'odio!

-Mmm... es un resum molt bo del que pensem i del que pretenem fer... Jo sóc en Draco i ells són: en Crabbe, en Golyle, la Partvati i la Millicent; tots esperem anar a Slytherin! –Va dir en Draco estenent-li la mà.

En Dudley li va donar la mà. En Dudley es va quedar callat, va pensar en el que li havia dit en Harry sobre Slytherin, però va pensar que si tota aquella gent volia anar a Slytherin tampoc podia ser tan dolent.

En Dudley es va asseure amb ells i els hi va dir que ell també creia que aniria a Slytherin.

En Harry i en Ron es van passar una bona estona assentats al seu vagó fins que el tren no es va posar en marxa. Al cap de pocs minuts va aparèixer una noia bastant maca (almenys per als ulls d'en Ron...).

-Em puc asseure aquí? Tota la resta està ocupat –Va dir la noia.

-Sí –Va dir en Ron- Seu on vulguis.

-Gracies, per cert, em dic Hermione Granger.

-Jo sóc en Ron Weasley i ell en Harry Potter.

-Oh, ets un Potter? He sentit a parlar de la bona fama que teniu els Potter entre els bruixots bons. Vaig sentir que un bruixot pèl roig ho deia mentre em provava l'uniforme.

En Harry la va mirar encuriosida, un bruixot vermell només podia ser un Weasley! En aquell moment en Harry es va sentir orgullós de tenir amics com els Weasley.

-Sóc filla de muggles, però m'he intentat informar al màxim possible de tot el que està relacionat amb el món màgic. –Va dir l'Hermione.

-Dels Weasley no n'has sentit a parlar? –Va preguntar en Ron de sobte acalorat.

-Doncs sincerament no.

-Com que no? Si nosaltres també som una família de molt bona fama i a més els millors amics dels Potter! –Va dir en Ron enfadat per la falta de coneixements d'aquella noia- Som molts germans i tots pèl rojos. Et sona més ara?

-Doncs ara que ho dius, sí que he vist uns pèl rojos, però només he sentit que parlaven dels Potter, no pas d'ells...–Va rebatre l'Hermione en to insolent.

En Ron anava a contestar, però en Harry el va tallar.

-Saps a quina residència aniràs a Hogwarts?

-No ho sé –Va dir l'Hermione- Segurament a Ravenclaw, diuen que sóc molt intel·ligent.- Va prosseguir modestament– I vosaltres?

-Doncs creiem que anirem a Gryffindor, les nostres famílies hi ha anat. –Va córrer a dir en Ron.

En Ron va mirar a en Harry i li va fer un gest. En Harry ho va interpretar i va saber que en Ron anava a intentar embruixar a l'Hermione. En Harry va intentar aturar-lo, però ja era tard, en Ron havia tret la vareta i estava apuntant l'Hermione, però increïblement la noia duia la vareta a la mà i apuntava a en Ron.

-No em provoquis, se'm dóna molt bé fer màgia! –Va dir l'Hermione

-D'acord –Va dir en Ron rient- Impedimenta!

-Expulsiarmus!

L'encanteri que havia fet en Ron no va servir per a res, l'Hermione l'havia aconseguit desviar molt bé. Just quan en Ron anava a llençar el següent malefici, l'Hermione se li va avançar.

-Petrificus to...!

-Podeu para d'una vegada! Si us voleu barallar anem a buscar uns Slytherin i ens desfoguem amb ells, però de moment no sembla que cap de nosaltres en sigui un. –Va sentenciar en Harry mentre els altres dos s'asseien.

Quan va acabar de parlar van sentir com la porta es va obrir de cop. Allí plantat hi havia en Draco Malfoy seguit del seu grup de amics, incloent-hi en Dudley.

-Oh, en Potter i els seus amics! –Va dir en Malfoy amb un to insolent a la veu.

En Harry, en Ron i l'Hermione es van aixecar ràpidament agafant les varetes i apuntant al grup d'en Malfoy.

-Vols tornar a rebre Malfoy? –Va dir en Ron

En Draco es va posar vermell, però va poder reaccionar a temps i ho va dissimular de cara als seus companys.


	7. Chapter 7

En Ron va notar que en Malfoy tenia por i ho va aprofitar per burlar-se'n d'ell:

-Què Draco, ens tens por? –Va començar en Ron- Ja els hi has explicat als teus goril·les sense cervell el que et va passar l'altre dia?

En Draco va fer un pas enrere però es va donar un cop contra el corpulent cos d'en Dudley i va rebotar endavant, caient de mala manera al dur terra del vagó. El noi, va intentar aixecar-se, però va ser més llest que n pas els altres, va agafar la vareta i els va apuntar.

-He millorat molt des de l'últim cop –Va dir en Draco mentre feia un gest als que l'acompanyaven perquè traguessin ells també les varetes.

Els ganàpies dels seus companys ho van entendre i les van treure, tot i que no sé si els hi servirien d'alguna cosa al ser tan sapastres i al tenir tan poc cervell. En Draco va agafar la vareta amb molta força, es va girar cap on estava en Harry i li va llençar un encanteri que en Harry va esquivar fàcilment.

-Burro, no em donaràs mai! –Va dir en Harry, i dirigint-se als seus companys els va dir- No volíeu lluitar contra uns Slytherin? Doncs aquests fan tota la pinta de ser-ho!

En Ron i l'Hermione van reaccionar, es divertirien una bona estona. En Ron va apuntar a en Crabbe, la Hermione al Goyle i en Harry a en Draco, en Dudley no suposava cap perill. Just un moment després en Harry, en Ron i l'Hermione van començar a llençar encanteris que els altre anaven esquivant, fins que tots sis alhora van dir l'encanteri desarmador, amb el qual va deixar sense vareta ningú més que en Dudley que encara no la sabia usar.

Merda, estaven perduts, sense vareta haurien de barallar-se a cops de puny i els amics d'en Dudley es veia clarament que eren molt forts. Però bé, si no tenien més remei...

En Crabbe va ser el primer en reaccionar i va saltar sobre en Ron i el va començar a pegar, en Ron semblava sortir-se'n prou bé, li va clavar un cop de puny al nas d'en Crabbe i va començar a sagnar, en veure que en Ron podia amb en Crabbe, en Harry no va dubtar a llançar-se sobre en Goyle, que li va clavar una bona puntada de peu a l'entrecuix d'en Harry, que es va aixecar al cap de pocs segons i va seguir lluitant contra en Goyle, i aquest cop molt més violentament.

-Com que ets un a dona, no et pegarem –Va dir en Draco dirigint-se a l'Hermione.

-Com t'atreveixes! –Va cridar-li l'Hermione- Maleït masclista!

Dit això la noia es va llençar contra en Draco i li va clavar un bon cop de puny a la cara. En Draco es va quedar totalment atordit, com li havia pogut pegar una noia! Allò era un insult a la seva família! Així que es va llençar contra l'Hermione, que va resultar saber lluitar molt més bé del que es pensaven. La noia va començar a fer taekwondo i li va dir:

-Fa molts anys que faig taekwondo!

Mentre tots es barallaven en Dudley va tornar en sí, que dimonis feia? Perquè s'havia quedat allí palplantat! Just quan s'anava a tirar sobre en Harry, va notar que algú se li tirava a sobre, va veure que no era cap dels que estaven en aquell vagó feia una estona, llavors perquè tenia una persona sobre seu! De sobte va rebre un fort cop de puny en la seva galta esquerra, seguit de molt altres cops de puny, en Dudley va començar a sagnar, des d'aquell dia es va jurar que aprendria màgia fins poder vèncer tota aquella panda de carallots! És va girar, i ell també es va començar a pegar amb la persona que tenia a sobre, va veure que era un noi de la seva mateixa edat.

En Draco estava estès a terra junt amb en Crabbe, en Goyle i en Dudley, tots estaven desmaiats. Ara només faltava treure'ls d'allí abans no vingués ningú. Van recuperar les seves varetes, i en Harry va dir:

-Corpus levitus!

Els quatre cossos inconscients dels nois es van enlairar, i mentre els duien cap a un vagó buit, es van disposar a parlar amb el noi que els havia ajudat a vèncer en Draco i els seus amics.

-Moltes gràcies –Va dir l'Hermione servicialment- Sense la teva ajuda no els hauríem guanyat pas!

-Oh, de res, es que no suporto la gent que va a buscar merder a altres llocs! –Va respondre el noi.

Durant la resta del camí van estar callats, en Harry va deixar els cossos dels nois sobre el seient i van marxar altre cop cap al seu vagó. En Harry sagnava pel nas, en Ron tenia la boca plena de sang i la Hermione duia un parell de blaus visibles, el noi no s'havia fet gairebé gens de mal.

En arribar al seu vagó, la Hermione es va acomodar i els va dir que ella es quedava amb ells, els nois van estar-hi d'acord, si la Hermione no hagués estat amb ells no se'n haurien sortit! L'altre noi es va girar disposat a marxar, però com si s'haguessin posat d'acord, els tres amics el van agafar i li van dir:

-Quedat amb nosaltres, si no haguessis vingut, seríem nosaltres els que estaríem inconscients!

El noi va fer que sí amb el cap i es va asseure a la vora de l'Hermione i els va agrair que el deixessin seure amb ells.

-Per cert, encara no ens hem presentat, Jo sóc l'Hermione Granger.

-Jo en Ron Weasley.

-I jo en Harry Potter.

-Oh, encantat de conèixer-vos, jo em dic Neville Longbottom.

-Ostres, jo he sentit a parlar de la teva família, diuen que són molt bons mags, tot i que no van poder fer res contra el-que-no-te-que-ser-nombrat, diuen que es van enfrontar a ell i van acabar bojos, es veritat? –Va preguntar en Harry.

En Neville semblava a punt de posar-se a plorar, en Harry havia tingut molt poc tacte.

-Sí, es veritat, els meus pares van embogir per culpa que el-que-no-te-que-ser-nombrat. Ell encara està viu, però no sabem on és, sinó jo ja l'hauria anat a matar. En realitat, els us pares van embogir per un encanteri antic del-que-no-te-que-ser-nombrat que només es pot trencar si és mata qui ha fet l'encanteri, per això el vull matar.

-Nosaltres t'ajudrem a vèncer-lo, els meus pares també s'hi han enfrontat, i per això vull que sàpigues que faré tot el possible per ajudar-te a guanyar-lo, els nostres pares estaran orgullosos de nosaltres. Ens ajudareu?

-Sí! –Va dir ràpidament en Ron, aquesta era la única manera que tenia per destacar sobre els seus germans que sempre l'havien eclipsat.

-Bé, d'acord –Va dir l'Hermione veient que tothom estava disposat a ajudar.

Just en aquell moment, la porta del vagó es va obrir.


	8. Chapter 8

La porta del vagó es va obrir i una dona amb aspecte molt sever va entrar al compartiment, era Minerva McGonagall. Es va asseure amb ells i va respirar profundament, seguidament es va dirigir als espantats nois.

-Senyors, senyoreta, em presento, sóc Minerva McGonagall, una professora de Hogwarts –Va dir la professora amb una veu que no presagiava res de bo- Ha arribat a les meves orelles que han atacat un grup de nois, és cert?

-Professora McGonagall, han estat ells! Han vingut aquí i ens han picat. Si ells no haguessin vingut aquí a buscar brega... –Va dir en Harry mig espantat per la imponent presència de la professora.

-Això no es excusa! –Va dir la professora cridant- Saben perfectament que si tenen algun problema el podem solucionar els adults, només cal que ens cridin!

Els nois van acotar el cap; l'havien feta bona. Si aquella dona s'enfadava podria ser que no arribessin mai a Hogwarts. La professora es va posar de peu, es va estirar la faldilla arrugada i va tornar a parlar:

-Quan arribin a Hogwarts seran castigats durament amb l'Argus Filch. I ara, si em disculpen, vaig a intentar reanimar aquells pobres nois.

-Esperi un moment, li voldria fer una pregunta abans no marxés –Va dir l'Hermione dirigint-se a la professora.

-Com s'ho ha fet per aparèixer en un tren en marxa si hauria de estar a Hogwarts?

-Senyoreta, els poders del professor Dumbledore arriben molt més lluny del que es pot imaginar –Va contestar la professora mentre marxava.

Els futurs alumnes es van quedar garratibats per aquella resposta, això volia dir que el professor Dumbledore els estava espiant? No podia ser, hi devia haver alguna cosa més, però tampoc devia tenir importància. Ara els nois estaven més preocupats per la rebuda que els donarien a Hogwarts si ja estaven castigats abans de començar el curs. De sobte, en Harry va tenir una idea, no faltava gaire per què passés el carretó de les llaminadures, i quina podia ser la millor manera de pujar els ànims als seus companys? Regalant-los un bon sortit de caramels i xiclets, en James havia estat força benèvol donant-li els diners per quan passés el carretó.

En Harry es va aixecar, i sense dir res als seus companys, va sortir corrents del compartiment a buscar el carretó. No va tardar a trobar-lo, i es va afanyar a comprar un munt de llaminadures, que sens dubte, no es podrien acabar. Les va agafar totes amb feines i treballs i les va dur al seu compartiment on hi havia els seus companys, que es van quedar completament atònits en veure entrar en Harry tant carregat de llaminadures.

-Però... Harry, perquè ho has fet? No ens ho podem menjar pas això, no t'ho podríem pas pagar! –Va dir en Ron tristament.

-Pagar? No m'heu de pagar res en absolut, us convido jo!

-Però, Harry... Són molt diners els que et deus haver gastat... –Va rebatre en Ron.

-Mira, si no vols, no en mengis! Si et dic que us convido, no em faré pas enrere!

-D'acord –Va acabar dient en Ron mentre agafava una granota de xocolata i se la menjava ben a gust.

Els altres van imitar l'acció d'en Ron i es van menjar algunes llaminadures, entre fet i fet, no es van adonar que estaven a punt d'arribar a l'escola, l'Hermione va ser la primera en adonar-se'n:

-Nois! Ràpid, que ens hem despistat, posem-nos les túniques que ja gairebé hem arribat!

Els nois es van vestir ràpidament, i es van asseure mentre esperaven l'Hermione, que havia anat a canviar-se a un altre compartiment. Mentre esperaven, els nois van menjar algunes llaminadures més, van parlar entre ells i van provar encanteris amb la rata d'en Ron, l'Scabbers. L'Hermione no va tardar a tornar, tota canviada i amb la vareta a la butxaca.

-Preparats? El maquinista m'ha dit que no tardarem gaire a arribar.

Tots estaven molt nerviosos, en poca estona arribarien a Hogwarts i serien triats per a les seves respectives residències. I encara no sabien el mètode amb el que arribarien al castell des de l'estació de Hogsmeade, ningú no els hi havia volgut dir, deien que volien guardar el secret i que ja ho descobririen.

-Xuuu xuuu.

-Ho heu sentit? –Va dir en Harry ràpidament- Ja estem a punt d'arribar!

-Sí, ara sabrem per fi com haurem d'arribar al col·legi. –Va dir l'Hermione clarament molt nerviosa.

El tren va parar a poc a poc, i una riuada d'alumnes eufòrics en va baixar. Al inici del tren una figura gegantina cridava:

-Els alumnes de 1r per aquí si us plau!

En Harry, en Ron, l'Hermione i en Neville van córrer cap a aquella figura i van esperar que arribessin els altres alumnes, entre els quals, sens dubte hi havia en Malfoy i els seus repel·lents amics.

-Seguiu-me si us plau, us duré al castell. Em dic Hagrid i sóc el guardabosc de Hogwarts.

En Hagrid els va portar des de Hogsmeade fins a la vora del riu, on miraculosament van aparèixer unes barques petites i una de més gran on es va acomodar en Hagrid.

-A què espereu? Va, pugeu, però només quatre per barca.

Tots van pujar a les barques i de sobte, es van començar a moure màgicament. A la velocitat que anaven, aviat arribarien a l'escola.


	9. Chapter 9

Tots van pujar a les barques i de sobte, es van començar a moure màgicament. A la velocitat que anaven, aviat arribarien a l'escola.

Però el que semblava que seria poca estona al Harry se li va fer etern, només feia que parlar amb en Ron i l'Hermione, mentre en Neville, només feia que mirar el fons del llac com si busqués alguna cosa.

En Harry es va adonar que en Neville estava absort mirant l'aigua del llac, així que, sense pensar-s'ho dos cops, li va preguntar al Neville:

-Neville, et passa alguna cosa? Només fas que mirar l'aigua del llac!

El noi va aixecar la mirada i tots van poder veure que estava molt espantat, i que tenia la cara blanca. L'Hermione va fer un crit, i en Ron va obrir els ulls com unes taronges, en Neville estava molt blanc, semblava un fantasma.

-N-n-neville, q-que et passa? –Va preguntar en Ron tartamudejant i una mica espantat per la mala cara del seu amic.

En Neville els va seguir mirant i els va dir amb una veu que no semblava pròpia d'ell:

-Es que... Abans de pujar... He... –En Neville va agafar forces i ho va dir tot de cop- He sentit que en el fons del llac hi ha una criatura immensa que té una mania especial amb els nous alumnes... I tot just abans que em cridéssiu, m'ha semblat veure com una cosa es movia sota nostre...

Tots els altres es van posar a riure com bojos, com pretenia en Neville, que hi hagués una bèstia perillosa al llac de l'escola, en Dumbledore no ho hagués permès mai! L'Hermione, va dir ràpidament:

-Segons la _Història de Hogwarts_ diu que hi ha una gran bèstia submarina, però que és completament inofensiva, i no pot atacar a ningú, i molt menys a cap alumne!

En Neville va semblar avergonyit i es va tornar a submergir en els seus pensaments. La resta del viatge va transcórrer tranquil·lament i els quatre amics no van xerrar gaire més. Al de una estona, van divisar molt de prop el castell de Hogwarts i van apropar-se a un port on cada barca s'anava parant i els alumnes anaven baixant poc a poc, examinant cada detall de l'escola. Quan els va tocar el torn de baixar al Harry, al Ron, a l'Hermione i al Neville, van sortir de la seva barca i van córrer per seguir el grup que ja enfilava cap al castell. Just quan veien unes grans portes, que en Harry pensava que ja no s'obririen, una dona amb una cara molt severa es va dirigir a en Hagrid:

-Hagrid, ara ja me'n encarrego jo –I dirigint-se a la resta dels nous alumnes, els digué- Sóc la professora Minerva McGonagall, segueixin-me fins dins el castell si us plau. –va fer entrar tots els alumnes fins a una sala petita on la professora els va dir que s'esperessin.

La professora McGonagall v entrar per una petita porta i es va estar allí una bona estona, tots els alumnes parlaven en veu baixa i només feien que mirar cap a tots els costats com si tinguessin por que de cop passés alguna cosa extraordinària, però no va passar, al cap de pocs minuts va entrar la professora McGonagall i els va fer entrar es una gran sala on els esperaven la resta d'alumnes.

-Ara els conduiré dins del Gran Saló on seran seleccionats, el Barret que Tria us posarà en una de les quatre cases, a saber Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff... o Slytherin. –Va dir la professora McGonagall.

Mentre caminaven cap a una taula on restaven la resta dels professors i on hi havia un tamboret amb un barret a sobre, tots els alumnes del Gran Saló i els nous alumnes de primer van començar a parlar amb xiuxiuejos.

-El sostre es un encantament –Va sentir en Harry que deia l'Hermione- Imita el cel de fora, ho vaig llegir a la història de Hogwarts.

En Harry va aixecar la vista cap al sostre i, efectivament, va veure el cel de fora. En Harry va escoltar altres comentaris atentament i, va sentir un que feia en Malfoy:

-Tota la meva família ha anat a Slytherin, segur que jo també hi aniré, diu el meu pare que tinc unes aptituds per ser un dels millor Slytherins que han trepitjat l'escola, després del Senyor de les Forces del Mal i d'ell mateix.

Quan van arribar davant del barret, aquest, de cop, va cobrar vida i va començar a parlar:

_Benvinguts nous alumnes,_

_Un nou curs us espera_

_I com cada any una nova tria._

_Tots sereu seleccionats,_

_Per una casa o per una altra_

_Ja podeu pertànyer a Gryffindor,_

_Pels valerosos i de cor noble._

_Podeu ser de Ravenclaw,_

_Pels intel·ligents i pels responsables._

_També a Hufflepuff,_

_On aniran els bondadosos i de cor pur._

_Sinó també, una altra casa podeu anar_

_Slytherin!_

_On aniran els ambiciosos i els astuts._

_Cada mèrit seran punts i_

_Cada falta us en restaran._

_Ara us seleccionaré_

_I podreu començar amb la vostra nova casa!_

La professora McGonagall va agafar una llista i va començar a dir els nomes dels alumnes:

-Draco Malfoy!

El barret ni tan sols havia arribat a tocar el seu cap que va cridar:

-Slytherin!

El barret va seguir triant cada un dels alumnes, fins que li va arribar el torn a l'Hermione, que va anar a Gryffindor, al igual que en Ron. La professora McGonagall v cridar al Dudley, que es va costar al barret amb pas insegur.

-Oh! –Li va dir el barret- On et posarem? Estaries bé a Hufflepuff, però... és millor que estiguis a... –En aquest moment el barret va cridar- Slytherin!

Els alumnes van seguir fluint fins a arribar a en Harry. El noi va anar fins al barret, i la professora McGonagall li va posar al cap. El barret li va començar a parlar.

-Oh! El fill d'en James Potter i la Lily Potter! Tinc molt clar quina és la residència que t'escau més bé, es igual que el teu pare! –El barret i va tornar cridar mentre en Harry demanava mentalment anar a Gryffindor- Gryffindor!

Finalment, li va tocar el torn al Neville.

-Neville Longbottom! –Va cridar la professora

En Neville es va acostar al barret i la professora li va posar al cap.

-Humm... –Li va començar a dir amb veu baixa a en Neville- Difícil, molt difícil... No sé on et posaré... A veure... Humm.. Sí! Ja ho tinc! –El barret va cridar- Gryffindor!

La taula de Gryffindor va esclatar en aplaudiments. Seguidament totes les taules s'hi van incorporar degut a que el director s'havia aixecat i es disposava a fer el seu típic discurs abans del banquet.

-Benvolguts alumnes, estic encantat de tenir-vos un any més aquí, pels nous anunciar-los que el Bosc del voltant de l'escola està totalment prohibit entrar-hi, i pels més veterans tampoc està malament que us ho recordem –En aquell moment el director va mirar en Fred i en George, els germans bessons del Ron – I per últim, abans de començar el banquet que tots esteu esperant, recomanar-vos que aneu amb compte, ja que són uns temps molt perillosos, tot i així, gaudirem de la màxima seguretat, la més avançada de la Conselleria d'Afers Màgics! Lord Voldemort ho tindrà difícil si vols fer alguna cosa en aquesta escola. –En sentir aquell nom, un calfred general va recórrer tots la sala, i les mirades espantades dels nens van quedar totes neguitoses.

Dites aquestes paraules, el director va picar de mans i tots els plats de les taules es van emplenar de apetitosos menjars. Tots els nens van començar a sopar tranquil·lament mentre xerraven animadament. En Harry, va agafar als seus amics i els va començar amb veu baixa que els tenia que explicar una cosa.


	10. Chapter 10

En Harry va abaixar la veu i va agafar els seus amics i els va començar a dir:

-Escolteu, us tinc que explicar una cosa molt...

-Oh, així que sou aquí! –Els va interrompre la veu del conserge Argus Filch- Els estava buscant, seran castigats, acompanyin-me.

Els amics van seguir al Filch sense obrir la boca. L'Argus va portar el nous alumnes castigats fins a un despatx on va picar en Filch. La porta es va obrir i es va sentir la veu d'una dona que va dir clarament "Endavant" i els nois van entrar darrere d'en Filch. En el despatx hi havia la professora McGonagall, que ja havien conegut al tren. Ella els va saludar i els va dir amb una veu molt serena:

-Suposo que ja saben per què són aquí.

Els quatre alumnes van abaixar la mirada, allò volia dir que els imposarien el càstig d'es d'aquell moment! Era horrible, segur que cap alumne no havia estat mai castigat amb tanta antelació.

-Bé, com a cap de la seva residència –Va dir la professora- Argus si us plau, ens pots deixar sols? –va dir la McGonagall en veure que en Filch no marxava- Gràcies –I va prosseguir el seu discurs- Com anava dient, sóc la cap de la residència Gryffindor, i si no ho he entès malament, tots quatre pertanyen a aquesta. –Els alumes no van contestar i la professora ho va entendre com a un sí i va continuar- Per tant, em toca a mi imposar-los un càstig tal com els he dit al tren aquest matí. Longbottom, surti a cridar en Filch i demani-li que el dugui a la sala de Trofeus, els netejarà tots.

En Neville va sortir de la sala i va anar a buscar en Filch per anar a la sala de trofeus. Si a ell li havia tocat això, que els tocaria als seus nous amics?

-Granger, vostè anirà a tots els lavabos de l'escola i els netejarà, pel que sé, domina perfectament l'encanteri de neteja i s'ha estudiat cada un dels racons de Hogwarts, així que no tindrà problema per anar-hi i fer-ho tot.

L'Hermione va envermellir i va sortir del despatx de la professora amb pas decidit. Quan la porta va ser tancada l'Hermione va marxar corrents i es va posar a plorar.

-Vostè, senyor Weasley, m'ajudarà a mi en uns treballs que tinc pendents. I pel que fa a vostè, senyor Potter, sortirà fora del castell i anirà a trobar el guardabosc, aniran tots dos a fer una ronda pel bosc prohibit.

-Però professora! El professor Dumbledore ha dit que no hi podien anar els alumnes!

-Ho sé, però farem una excepció per aquest càstig.

En Harry no s'ho podia creure, el primer dia a Hogwarts i ja estava castigat i el pitjor de tot era que tenia que anar al bosc prohibit. En Harry estava terroritzat.

En Dudley va sortir del menjador desprès d'haver menjat més que un porc i va anar amb el seu monitor corresponent fins a la sala comuna de Slytherin, on es va trobar en Draco Malfoy acompanyat de els altres dos matalots de qui anava acompanyat al tren: en Crabbe i en Goyle. Quan en Dudley va entrar a la sala comuna de Slytherin en Malfoy va fer un gest amb la mà per a que en Dudley s'hi acostés.

-Pel que m'han dit ets el cosí d'aquell cregut del Potter...

-Sí, però és un estúpid –Va tallar-lo el Dudley.

-Vaja, vaja, vaja... Així que no et cau bé oi? –Va prosseguir en Malfoy- Nosaltres podem arribar a fer grans coses... El Senyor de les Forces del Mal dominarà el món i nosaltres, els descendents dels cavallers de la mort serem els futurs amics del Senyor de les Forces del Mal i serem molt grans Dudley, molt grans...

-Sento no saber-ho, però qui és el Senyor de les Forces del Mal?

-Que no saps qui és El Senyor de les Forces del Mal! –En Malfoy va treure la vareta i va apuntar en Dudley, va sembla que l'anés a embruixar, però va tornar a guardar-la i a prosseguir- Com pots dir que no coneixes el mag més gran de tota la història! El Senyor de les Forces del Mal es el bruixot obscur més poderós del món! Pot amb qualsevol que se l'hi posi al davant! Com et pots imaginar, tots aquells qui no es posen del seu costat són morts.

En Dudley a tragar saliva, que passaria si ell no era prou bo per al Senyor de les Forces del Mal i llavors el mataven? En Dudley estava terroritzat, segur que el matarien...

-I-i-i t-tu el coneixes personalment a aquest Senyor de les Forces del Mal?

-Com goses anomenar El Senyor de les Forces del Mal com si fos un qualsevol!

-Ho sento... no era la meva intenció...

-Bé, deixem-ho estar, serà millor que pugem als dormitoris, que demà comencen les classes, estic desitjant aprendre maleficis que fer a aquells estúpids de Gryffindor.

En Draco, en Dudley, en Crabbe i en Goyle van pujar a la seva habitació on els esperaven els seus llits amb totes les seves coses al costat del llit corresponent. Els quatre nois es van desvestir i es van posar al llit mentre pensaven en que farien l'endemà quan comencessin a aprendre màgia.


	11. Chapter 11

En Neville estava netejant els trofeus quan, sense pensar-s'ho més, va deixar el drap al terra i ca començar a llegir les inscripcions dels trofeus:

_Trofeu atorgat al_

_col·legi de màgia i bruixeria Hogwarts _

_per haver quedat primer en el torneig_

_dels tres bruixots_

_any 1887-1888_

No, aquest no li interessava, així que va passar a un altre.

_Trofeu atorgat a_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_com a millor director del col·legi_

_de màgia i bruixeria Hogwarts._

No, aquest tampoc era el que buscava, així que el va deixar enrere i va seguir buscant. En va veure molts d'en Dumbledore i de l'escola, però al final n'hi havien uns altres, que ja nomes podien correspondre als alumnes que havien aconseguits trofeus. Quan hi va arribar, en Neville va esbossar un somriure trist i va llegir:

_Trofeu atorgat a_

_Alice Longbottom_

_Per serveis especials_

_Al col·legi de màgia i bruixeria Hogwarts_

En Neville es va preguntar quin servei devia haver fet a l'escola la seva mare... Bé potser algun dia ho sabria, així que va seguir caminant i en va trobar més, però cap li atreia especialment la atenció, fins que va veure dues copes idèntiques i s'hi va acostar. Al llegir les inscripcions, en Neville va al·lucinar. En el primer hi deia:

_Trofeu atorgat a _

_Frank Longbottom_

_Com a millor alumne_

_Del col·legi de màgia i bruixeria Hogwarts_

En Neville al·lucinava, el seu pare havia estat el millor alumne de Hogwarts? I ara venia la segona inscripció:

_Trofeu atorgat a_

_Lily Evans_

_Com a millor alumne_

_Del col·legi de màgia i bruixeria Hogwarts_

Com podia ser? Tots dos no podien ser el millor alumne de Hogwarts, nomes una persona pot ser-ho! Això ho sabia inclús ell! Anava a donar un altre cop d'ull al trofeu quan va sentir un estossec darrere seu.

L'Hermione s'estava eixugant els ulls i va mirar el mapa i sense poder evitar-ho va exclamar:

-Què!

No podia ser, va tornar a mirar el mapa i va tornar a contar els lavabos... un, dos... setanta, setanta-u... cent vuitanta i cent vuitanta-u. L'Hermione no s'ho podia creure, la professora McGonagall pretenia que ella sola netegés cent vuitanta-un lavabos en una nit! Però bé, que almenys no es digués que no ho havia intentat, va mirar el mapa i va anar cap al lavabo que tenia més a prop i va pronunciar l'encanteri netejador i el lavabo va quedar impecable, va seguir i va veure que una marca amb un lavabo desapareixia just on ella l'havia netejat, bé, ja quedava menys. Quan en portava quatre va veure que el primer que ella havia netejat tornava a aparèixer la marca, així que hi anar per veure que hi passava. El que va veure va ser horrorós.

En Ron no parava, agafava els treballs de la professora i els anava organitzant alfabèticament, mentrestant, la professora els anava corregint a cops de vareta.

En Ron estava cansat, portaven més de 100 treballs corregits i encara no s'acabaven, la professora els anava fent aparèixer sobre la taula cada cop. De tant en tant anava llegint alguns noms i, li va fer esbossar un somriure veure el nom dels seus germans, Fred i George, amb uns treballs ben curtets. Mirava els noms i de tant en tant també els treballs i va veure que alguns dels fulls no eren treballs, sinó també còpies d'algun castigat.

De sobte en Ron, es va quedar blanc, que era allò? Com podia ser que la professora McGonagall tingués allò i que en Ron ho tingués ara mateix a les mans? Tenia que ser molt antic! La professora McGonagall, en veure que en Ron mirava allò, també va parar i es va disposar a explicar-ho.

En Harry va sortir del despatx de la professora McGonagall, no va trobar ningú pel camí cap a la porta principal. Els retrats l'observaven mentre feien veure que dormien. Quan va arribar a la porta principal, va veure que estava tancada i, abans no pogués fer mitja volta, la porta va fer un fort cruixit i un gegant va entrar per la porta.

El noi anava a cridar quan el gegant va dir:

-Hola, tu deus de ser en Harry oi? Soc en Hagrid, el guardabosc, la professora McGonagall ja m'ha dit que em tens que acompanyar al bosc prohibit, però tranquil, no passarà res.

En Harry tenia passa por per contestar, així que va moure el cap en senyal d'assentiment. En Hagrid el va agafar i el va empènyer cap a fora.

-Anem –Va dir en Hagrid.

-D'acord –Va contestar-li en Harry intentant recuperar l'equilibri després d'aquella empenta.

Els dos es van encaminar cap al bosc prohibit, en Hagrid anava al davant i en Harry corria darrere seu perquè el gegant feia unes passes molt llargues. L'homenot va agafar un fanal i va il·luminar una mica l'interior del bosc. Llavors va agafar en Harry i li va dir:

-Preparat?

-No. –Va contestar-li en Harry.

-M'ho imaginava, som-hi.

Quan portaven 5 minuts dins del bosc es va sentir un fort soroll just darrere seu. En Harry va pegar un bot, s'havia espantat molt.

-Què ha estat això? –Va preguntar en Harry cridant i apropant-se molt al gegant.


	12. Chapter 12

En Neville va estar a punt de caure, es va girar precipitadament i el va veure, vestit de blanc, alt, prim i amb una llarga barba blanca, era Albus Dumbledore! En Neville no sabia que fer, s'havia posat vermell i semblava que es volgués amagar rere els trofeus.

-Senyor Longbottom, sóc Albus Dumbledore, director d'aquesta escola. Pel que vaig, només arribar ja està castigat.

En Neville va envermellir encara més, no només estava castigat i havia deixat de fer el càstig per mirar els trofeus, sinó que a més, en Dumbledore estava allí, i sabia que estava castigat i que no complia el seu càstig.

-Senyor Longbottom, no es preocupi, no li diré a ningú que no estava treballant, tranquil·litzi's. –Va dir-li en Dumbledore, semblava que li hagués llegit la ment.-Si té alguna pregunta, endavant.

Que si tenia alguna pregunta? En tenia el cap ple! Però va optar per preguntar-li la que més ressonava en el seu cap.

-Professor Dumbledore... He vist uns trofeus... que són idèntics, segons tenia entès, el trofeu de millor alumne de Hogwarts només és pot donar a un alumne, però, tot i així, en dóna un al meu pare i un altre a una altra dona que no sé qui és. Per què?

-Primer de tot, Neville, sí que saps qui és "l'altra dona", la Lily Evans, es va casar amb en James Potter, potser aquest nom et sonarà més. –En Neville va fer un ulls com unes taronges, el seu pare... i la mare d'en Harry? – Sí, és la mare d'en Harry, que, pel que he vist, ja us coneixeu i us heu fet força amics.

-D'acord, això està molt bé, però, encara no m'ha respost la pregunta que li he fet! Per què, la mare d'en Harry i el meu pare tenen el mateix trofeu, si, segons el que ha de ser, només el pot tenir el millor!

Tot just acabar la frase, en Neville es va mossegar la llengua, com podia haver fet això! Li havia anat amb exigències al director de Hogwarts! I no només això, sinó que era el mag més gran de tota la història, l'Innominable només el temia a ell! Què li faria, en Dumbledore?

L'Hermione va fer tres passos enrere... però, com podia ser? Va tornar a mirar el mapa i va veure que tornaven a aparèixer totes les marques, si seguia així, no acabaria mai! La noia va agafar el mapa, el va recollir i va arrencar a córrer cap al despatx de la professora McGonagall. Va passar per uns camins i de sobte se'n va adonar, estava completament perduda en aquell gegantesc castell. Va deixar anar tot el que portava i es va posar a plorar. De seguida va veure que estava fent el ridícul, així que va agafar i va començar a recollir les coses que li havien caigut, i just llavors va veure el mapa. Com havia pogut ser tan ruca? Va agafar la vareta i va fer l'encanteri brúixola per poder arribar al lavabo que tenia més a prop, per després poder anar al despatx de la professora McGonagall; així que dit i fet, va anar al lavabo i va mirar d'on havia vingut, va agafar la vareta, i en pocs minuts ja hi seria. Pel camí, va veure un munt de quadres que la observaven i que la seguien amb la mirada, alguns li deien coses com "Marxa d'aquí!" entre d'altres coses una mica més pujades de to. Va trobar-se cara a cara amb armadures que grinyolaven i inclús alguna que es movia. Però, el pitjor va ser que en anar corrent va travessar un fantasma, que va marxar molt indignat. Va ser una sensació com si t'haguessin mullat de dalt a baix, però sense aigua; era una sensació molt difícil d'explicar.

Quan va arribar al despatx de la professora McGonagall, va sentir unes veus, i just abans d'entrar, es va parar a escoltar.

-Senyor Weasley, no em miri amb aquesta cara. –Va sentir que deia la professora McGonagall- Jo no hi tinc res a veure!

-Però bé que hi figura el seu nom! Miri!

-Sé perfectament que hi posa en aquesta nota, però cregui'm, que jo no l'he escrit pas.

-Ja m'ho imagino, ja, però, per què la conserva! Què fa amb aquesta nota, perquè la guarda!

Llavors es va fer el silenci, la professora McGonagall va callar i no es va atrevir a dir res, l'Hermione es preguntava de què devien estar parlant. Una nota? Però què hi posava, qui l'havia escrit i, sobretot, per què en Ron s'havia enfadat tant, l'Hermione estava feta un mar de dubtes. Tot just quan anava a posar l'orella altre cop a la porta, una veu freda va parlar just darrere seu.

-Vaja, vaja, que tenim aquí senyoreta Granger? Estava espiant a la professora McGonagall? Per què si no, no m'explico que hi fa aquí a aquestes hores de la nit!

-Jo, d'això, jo no estava espiant la professora McGonagall, havia vingut a dir-li que als lavabos...

-No m'interessa! Que hi fa desperta a aquestes hores de la nit? No tenen lavabos a la seva sala comuna?

-Jo... senyor, no ho sé, encara no hi he pogut anar, és que al tren varem tenir una petita baralla i ara estem castigats... i havia vingut a dir-li a la professora McGonagall que en el càstig que m'havia imposat, havia tingut un problema, resulta que...

-Li he dit que no m'interessa, per aquesta falta d'educació, estarà castigada amb mi quan hagi acabat el càstig imposat per la professora McGonagall, i no es cregui que serà tan lleuger com aquest.

-Però, vostè qui s'ha cregut que és! No em pot castigar per no haver fet res! Li penso dir a la professora McGonagall que un estúpid em vol castigar.

-Què m'ha dit, senyoreta Granger?

-Que un estúpid em vol castigar.

-Així que per vostè jo sóc un estúpid? –El senyor va envermellir de ràbia- Com s'atreveix? Sóc el professor Severus Snape i a mi una nena malcriada no em diu estúpid. Això es mereix un càstig molt mes greu del que havia pensat imposar-li, i també l'hi seran restats 50 punts a la seva casa per aquesta falta de respecte.

L'Hermione es va posar blanca, sabia que havia fet la cagada més gran de tota la història de Hogwarts, havia fet perdre 50 punts a Gryffindor en una sola nit, i ja estava castigada per segon cop, era increïble.

En Dudley no podia dormir, el parell de bèsties d'en Crabbe i en Goyle semblava que fessin competició de roncs, a cada ronc, el següent el feien més fort, semblava que haguessin d'explotar, però llavors paraven i tornaven a començar, era un horror. Sense pensar-s'ho més, es va aixecar del llit i va anar directe cap a la sala comuna intentant no fer soroll. Mentre baixava l'escala pensava en els seus pares, que devien estar fent? Tenia ganes de veure'ls, però no podia, la seva mare li havia dit que per poder anar a casa, hauria d'esperar a les vacances d'hivern, que deixaven anar als alumnes a casa seva. En Dudley volia parlar amb els seus pares, però ara no podia.

La Petúnia li havia comentat que els mags es comuniquen a traves de mussols, però ell no sabria usar-lo...

Quan va arribar a baix, es va asseure en una butaca que semblava molt còmoda i només tocar-hi el cul, es va adormir.


	13. Chapter 13

En Dudley somiava feliçment, estava a casa dels seus pares i era el seu aniversari. Sí, sortia de la seva habitació i anava corrents a la cuina per veure què li havien comprat. Però ell ja ho sabia, allò ja ho havia viscut abans. Va arribar a baix, i quan anava a obrir la porta, ja sabia que hi hauria exactament, però tot i així, va obrir la porta, va mirar cap a on hi havia els regals i va començar a contar.

-Un, dos, tres, quatre, cinc, vuit... ai no! Un, dos, tres, quatre, cinc sis, s-s-set, nou... ai! No em surt! Quants n'hi ha! Digueu-m'ho! –Va exigir en Dudley als seus pares després de comprovar que les matemàtiques mai no les havia volgut estudiar i ara ni tant sols es sabia els números.

-Trenta-sis exactament.

-N'hi ha dos menys que l'any passat!

-Bé, però fill, pensa que alguns són més grans que altres! Mira, per exemple aquest! –Va fer en Vernon senyalant un regal que es veia clarament que era una bicicleta nova tot i estar embolicada.

-I a mi què! Jo vull trenta-nou regals! Un més que l'any passat com a mínim!

-Doncs no! No te'ls comprarem! Ja en tens prou, i com ha dit el teu pare, un són més grans que altres!

-M'és ben igual! He dit que vull tres regals més!

En Dudley, en aquell moment, es va enfadar de tal manera, que sense ser-ne conscient, va fer màgia per primer cop. La seva mare es va elevar i es va quedar suspesa a l'aire i el seu pare es va empetitir fins a ser un conill que saltava com un desesperat. En Dudley, en veure l'escena, la seva primera intenció va ser riure, però tot seguit, va veure a la seva mare cridar com una boja i llavors ell es va començar a preocupar... Què havia passat! Ho havia fet ell? En pocs minuts un home desconegut va aparèixer al mig de la cuina on eren i ho va tornar tot a la normalitat, i sense donar més explicacions, va tornar a desaparèixer. En Dudley, no va aguantar més i es va desmaiar.

Quan va recobrar el coneixement, estava estès damunt del seu llit i just quan va obrir els ulls va veure les cares de preocupació que feien els seus pares. En Dudley es va intentar incorporar, però la seva mare, automàticament, no li ho va deixar fer. Però llavors, es va sentir uns cops al vidre i la Petúnia va deixar anar al Dudley, que es va poder inclinar i va poder veure què hi havia. En Dudley va tornar a jeure's, però no perquè ho hagués fet ell, sinó perquè el seu pare no volia que veiés allò. La Petúnia es va aixecar i va anar cap a la finestra des d'on es sentien els cops. En Dudley va sentir com la seva mare obria la finestra i un espetec d'ales va anar volant directament cap a ell. En veure que un mussol enorme se li apropava, en Dudley es va tornar a desmaiar.

En tornar-se a aixecar, en Dudley va obrir els ulls i ja no va intentar incorporar-se, ara ja no hi havia ningú al seu voltant, estava sol a la seva habitació i li feia molt mal el cap. Va estar una estona amb els ulls tancats fins que es va sentir amb forces de llevar-se. Va aixecar-se i va anar cap a baix. En arribar a la cuina va entrar poc a poc i els seus pares van callar de cop.

-Vine Dudley, seu aquí, hem de parlar tots tres.

En Dudley es va asseure mentre el seu pare agafava una clau que portava al coll i obria una capsa, en treia una carta i li donava. En Dudley la va obrir i la va llegir, la carta semblava ser incoherent.

-Pare... Què significa això? Aquí hi posa que sóc un bruixot, però no pot ser! Ha de ser una broma! Pare! Què passa!

En Dudley estava molt espantat i el seu pare i la seva mare se'l miraven com si els fes fastig.

-Dudley... Escolta'm, la teva mare, també és bruixa, però ella no es va aconseguir treure els cursos de l'escola on et demanen per entrar... La teva mare té por que tu siguis... com dir-ho... com "ella".

-Què vols dir pare? Què vols dir ser com ella?

-Que sóc una llufa! D'acord? Ara ja ho saps, fill! Sóc una llufa!

-Una què! Mare... això em sona a una altra cosa...

-Dudley! Més respecte a la teva mare! Petúnia... si li vols explicar què és...

-Bé, Dudley, una llufa, es un bruixot o una bruixa que no té prous poders màgics! Jo no sé fer tantes coses com qualsevol mag! No puc transfigurar coses mòbils! Ni tant sols immòbils però massa grans... O sigui, què sóc bruixa però amb els poders molt limitats.

En Dudley no va saber què dir, ni tant sols ho havia entès del tot, però bé, ara sabia que ell era un bruixot, però i si era una llufa com la seva mare?

-Dudley, en aquesta carta hi posa si vols anar a aquesta escola de bruixeria... tu hi vols anar?

-Sí! És clar que sí! I penso ser el més poderós de tots!

En Vernon i la Petúnia es van mirar el seu fill com si no se l'estimessin, i això en Dudley ho va notar. Els seus pares li van explicar tot sobre l'escola. Tot, excepte que no tornaria a casa fins l'estiu. En Dudley notava que els seus pares el veien com un monstre estrany, però ell seguia sent el mateix!

De sobte, es va despertar, era a la sala de Slytherin i una tènue llum l'il·luminava, en Dudley recordava el somni, havia estat el dia que havia rebut la carta per anar a Hogwarts... Si hagués sabut que hauria d'estar tant temps sense tenir relació amb els seus pares i que aquests l'acabarien odiant tant... S'hagués repensat això d'anar a la escola on tothom el titllava d'ignorant, ja n'estava fart, se li amuntegava tot i això que era el primer dia! Però no podria, per fora sempre havia aparentat ser molt valent, però per dins era molt feble, i no podia amb allò. De sobte va sentir un espetec sonor i es va espantar, va veure un elf i va preguntar:

-Què ets?

-Sóc un elf domèstic senyor, estic a la seva disposició.

-Bé, em pots fer un favor? –En Dudley s'havia decidit, ho faria- Pots portar-me un ganivet i desaparèixer?

-Sí, es clar.

L'elf va desaparèixer i en pocs segons va tornar al mateix lloc amb un ganivet. Un segon després d'haver-li donat al Dudley el ganivet, havia desaparegut. Ja estava, no podia més, ni tant sols els seus pares l'estimaven... Adéu... Va agafar el ganivet i es va fer un tall a les venes del canell... Adéu, món cruel... Just després de fer-se el tall, li va caure el ganivet a terra...


	14. Chapter 14

En Harry es va girar, just en el lloc on havia sentit el soroll ara hi havia un centaure preciós, una cabellera rossa fins a l'esquena, robust i amb un cos de cavall molt marcat. En Hagrid es va girar un segon més tard que en Harry i quan va veure el centaure, va dir:

-Home, si ets tu, Acler, ara feia temps que no et veia.

-Sí, però no he vingut per parlar de mi, al castell s'ha sentit un crit, mai no havia passat, crec que heu de tornar al castell immediatament.

En Harry s'ho mirava sense saber del tot que passava, el Hagrid va mirar-lo, va fer una reverència al centaure i, van sortir corrents cap al castell. El guardabosc feia cara de preocupat i, al veure que si anaven al pas d'en Harry no arribarien mai, el va agafar en braços i va començar a córrer molt veloçment. En Hagrid es va obrir pas entre els arbres fins a arribar al final del bosc, on en Harry va veure la silueta del castell. Quan per fi van arribar a la porta del castell, en noi sentia molt soroll a dins, en Hagrid anava a picar, però es va obrir per art d'encantament, a dins del vestíbul hi havia tot de noi i noies que miraven com baixaven de dalt una llitera amb Madame Pomfrey cridant com una boja al seu costat.

-Apartin-se tots! Fora d'aquí! –Anava cridant ella.

Just al seu darrera, baixava com una exhalació en Dumbledore, que obria pas entre els alumnes. Tots els professors miraven el que passava des de dalt de l'escala, l'Hermione entrava al vestíbul acompanyada d'en Ron i de la professora McGonagall que anava posant ordre. Llavors, en Harry ho va veure, baixaven un cos inert d'un noi. En Harry es va espantar, el noi estava tapat, però se li veia l'escut d'Slytherin a la part de la túnica que li queia, tot ell estava ple de sang. Tot just quan en Dumbledore passava pel costat d'en Harry, es va parar al seu costat i li va dir:

-Demana a la professora McGonagall que et porti al meu despatx en pic s'acabi l'aldarull, ves-hi amb els senyors Weasley i Longbottom i també la senyoreta Granger.

En Harry es va quedar allí, palplantat, sense saber que passava, va mirar al seu voltant i va veure la professora, va arrencar a córrer cap a ella i li va explicar el que li havia dit en Dumbledore.

Quan els professors van aconseguir restablir l'ordre i tots els alumnes van ser a les seves habitacions, la professora McGonagall va reunir als quatre alumnes i els va dirigir cap al despatx d'en Dumbledore.

En arribar a una estàtua daurada en forma d'ocell amb les ales obertes, la professora McGonagall va dir:

-Caramels de xocolata.

I la gàrgola en forma d'ocell es va començar a moure formant una escalinata que pujava fins a dalt de tot. Tots cinc hi van pujar i just abans de poder picar a la porta, es va sentir una veu que deia clarament:

-Endavant.

La professora va obrir la porta i va fer entrar als alumnes dins dels despatx d'en Dumbledore. El director havia conjurat unes cadires per als quatre nois, però no n'hi havia cap per la professora McGonagall, que va comprendre que no tenia que estar allí, així que va marxar.

-Bé, primer de tot, degut als fets que han tingut lloc aquesta nit, els seus càstigs seran aplaçats per un altre dia, i per tant, aquesta nit podran anar a dormir tranquil·lament. Senyoreta Granger, vostè no caldrà que netegi els lavabos, ja m'he encarregat que l'entremaliat d'en Peeves els netegi per vostè, per haver embrutat la seva feina, però, sí que tindrà que assistir al càstig que li imposi el professor Snape, que encara que vostè no sabés qui era, no li donava dret a posar-se-li d'aquella manera –Els tres nois se la van quedar mirant, l'Hermione, ja s'havia posat en més problemes?- Bé, els del senyor Longbottom, seguirà igual, i no es preocupi, que ja descobrirà el perquè de les coses, vostè, senyor Weasley, seguirà ajudant a la professora McGonagall i, senyor Potter, el seu serà anul·lat.

Els tres alumnes es van quedar mirant en Harry i en Neville, sense poder-se reprimir, va preguntar:

-I per què el se ha estat anul·lat i el nostre no?

-La resposta, senyor Longbottom, l'han vist al vestíbul fa uns minuts.

En Harry va empal·lidir, algú havia mort i tenia relació amb ell. No sabia que fer, va agafar un lleuger to vermell a la cara i va desviar la mirada dels seus companys que ara el miraven perplexos.

-Bé, senyors Longbottom, Weasley i senyoreta Granger, ens podrien deixar sols al senyor Potter i a mi? Tinc que parlar amb ell sobre un tema una mica delicat.

Els tres amics van sortir del despatx i just a baix de l'escalinata es van trobar a la professora McGonagall que els va acompanyar a la sala comú de Gryffindor.

-Harry, t'he de dir una cosa molt important. El teu cosí Dudley... Bé, ja no és entre nosaltres

-Què vol dir!

-Doncs això, Harry... El teu cosí és mort...

-Però com! Com es pot haver mort!

-En realitat, Harry... S'ha suïcidat, s'ha tallat les venes.

En Harry va callar, com podia haver passat això? En Dudley s'havia suïcidat! No podia ser, segur que era una broma, però el cos que havia vist... Un alumne de Slytherin... O no... El seu cosí havia mort, però, i ara què passaria?

-Professor, ara què passarà? Si en Dudley es mort...

-Bé, Harry, primer de tot, avisarem als seus pares, i segurament el voldran enterrar, i després, millor que encara no ho sàpigues, ja ho veuràs amb el temps, el xoc podria ser molt dur per a tu.

En Harry es va enfadar, per què no li volia dir? Bé, ara ja no importava... El seu cosí era mort... Ostres... Per molt que no fossin íntims amics, era el seu cosí.

-Professor, puc marxar a la sala comú de Gryffindor?

-Sí, es clar, i si t'afanyes, i segueixes el camí de davant l'estàtua, tot recte, encara trobaràs als teus amics.

En Harry va sortir del despatx d'en Dumbledore sense ni tant sols dir adéu i va començar a córrer passadís enllà.


	15. Chapter 15

En Harry va córrer fins on eren els seus companys, quan va ser a tocar d'ells, es va aturar i va quedar callat sense dir res.

-Harry... Què ha passat? De qui era el cos que hem vist? –Va preguntar de seguida en Ron.

-Senyor Weasley! Calli! No veu que pot estar molt afectat?

-Bé... En realitat tampoc tant... Només ha passat què... –En Harry es va quedar sense veu. No podia parlar, per molt que volgués, no podia parlar.

-Què ha passat, Harry? –Va dir en Neville.

En Harry no va contestar, es va quedar allí, absort, caminant, però sense prestar atenció, poc a poc, dels ulls d'en Harry van començar a brotar unes llàgrimes que cada cop es van fer més i més grans, fins al punt de sortir-li dels ulls i relliscar-li galta avall. Els seus amics no van gosar dir res, van seguir caminant poc a poc fins a la sala comuna de Gryffindor. La professora McGonagall va dir la contrasenya i va deixar els alumnes allí. En Harry va ser el primer a entrar pel forat que havia deixat la senyora Grassa i abans que entressin els seus companys, ja estava pujant les escales que havien de dur a la seva habitació.

Va entrar, i va veure un llit amb les seves coses, es va agitar al damunt i sense desvestir-se, va estirar les persianes. En Harry somiava, però era tot fosc, sentia una veu, deia coses estranyes... Mort... Harry... No se sap... Que era tot el que sentia? Va intentar escoltar més, però no va poder, i sense ell voler-ho, va aparèixer una imatge davant seu, estava en una sala comuna molt similar a la que havia travessat tan sols feia uns moments, però era de color verd... allí, hi havia en Dudley, agafava un ganivet... d'on l'havia tret? Llavors se l'apropava a la mà i llavors... es feia un tall i queia a la llar de foc... què? Això no li havia pas dit en Dumbledore! De sobte, es va trobar al seu llit, s'havia despertat i estava amarat de suor. Es va incorporar i va mig obrir una escletxa per veure què feien els seus companys de habitació. Tots dormien. Es va tornar a agitar va pensar que tot havia estat un somni. Però no ho havia estat tot, en Dudley era mort... Però com havia pogut passar? En Harry, després d'aquella pregunta que es va fer a sí mateix, va saber que la primera nit a Hogwarts, seria molt llarga.

En Harry pensava en el que havia somiat i el que havia passat realment i feia hipòtesis del que havia passat. Al final, no va aguantar més, i quan ja gairebé ho tenia resolt, es va adormir.

En Harry es va despertar, els seus companys xerraven animadament als llits del seu voltant, quan en Harry va treure el cap de darrere les cortines, tots van callar de cop. Era molt trist que tots es quedessin callats just quan ell hi era... Es va vestia i va marxar el més ràpid que va poder. Tot just sortia, quan va sentir una veu coneguda que li deia: "Espera Harry!". Era en Ron, que el cridava des de l'habitació i sortia corrents darrera seu. Va anar amb en Harry fins al Gran Saló, on la nit abans havien estat seleccionats per Gryffindor i que ara estava irreconeixible, ja no era el menjador que van veure ahir, sinó un de molt menys alegre. Però quan es van seure i, els seus plats es van emplenat de menjar, l'alegria del menjador, va semblar recuperar-se, però tot havia estat una il·lusió, perquè al cap de poca estona, va aparèixer en Dumbledore, que, picant de mans, va fer que sortissin moltes banderes negres. En Harry va recordar el que havia passat, i se li va fer un nus a l'estomac, se li havia passat la gana de cop. Va aixecar-se, però just quan anava a marxar, una mà el va aturar. Era en Dumbledore.

-Si us plau, Harry, no marxis, és millor er tots, que quan comuniqui la noticia, tu hi siguis present. Els seus pares arribaran en breu i, les classes d'avui seran suspeses. Però tot això ja ho comunicaré d'aquí a poca estona, quan hi siguin tots els alumnes.

En Harry es va tornar a asseure i en Dumbledore va marxar cap a la seva cadira per esmorzar una mica, sabia, que el que havia de dir en poca estona, causaria molta impressió als alumnes, així que es va relaxar, es va menjar l'esmorzar, i quan va veure que ja hi eren tots els alumnes, es va aixecar per informar a tots els alumnes el que havia passat la nit anterior:

-Estimats alumnes, recents actes, ocorreguts aquesta nit, fan que les classes siguin suspeses durant tot el dia d'avui. –Un murmuri va envair la sala, però va callar quan en Dumbledore va tornar a parlar- Com molts vareu veure ahir, es tracta d'una mort, sí, és trist, però crec que teniu dret a saber-ho... Un alumne ha mort aquesta nit, i per ara, estem investigant què ha passat exactament. Durant el dia d'avui, els pares de l'alumne, vindran a recollir el cadàver, i nosaltres farem un funeral per recordar-lo, tot i que fos un alumne nou, que casi no el coneixíem. Bé, és una pèrdua que hem d'acceptar, en Dudley Dursley ja no segueix entre nosaltres.

La sala va saltar en crits, un alumne de primer? Mort? Que havia passat? Tot el que estava passant era molt greu. Depèn del que hagués passat exactament, molts alumnes deixarien Hogwarts ben aviat. Molts es van aixecar, i en poca estona, el Gran Saló s'havia convertit en un galliner.

De sobte, el professor Dumbledore es va aixecar i va fer callar tothom. Es van sentir uns passos, de seguida es v obrir la porta i va entrar en Filch. Es va apropar a en Dumbledore i li va dir una cosa en veu baixa, poca estona després, en Filch va marxar cap a fora. En Dumbledore es va dirigir als alumnes:

-Estimats alumnes, us demano, que us comporteu i tingueu un respecte als senyors Dursley, que entraran a la sala en pocs moments.

Un murmuri va recórrer tota la sala, però es va tallar de cop quan la porta es va obrir de cop. La senyora Dursley va anar corrent fins on hi havia en Dumbledore, es va posar a cridar i a plorar alhora, mentre cridava a en Dumbledore:

-Per culpa seva! El meu fill és mort per culpa seva! Estic segura que el podrien haver salvat! Ha estat vostè! Desgraciat! –sense pensar-s'ho més, la mare d'en Dudley va treure una vareta que duia ben guardada i va apuntar a en Dumbledore. Tothom contemplava l'escena mentre la Petúnia sacsejava la vareta i no podia fer res, cridava coses com- Expelliarmus! Crucio! Obitus per Subitum! –però res no servia, no tenia prou nivell màgic per fer cap d'aquells encanteris, així que es va agenollar i es va posar a plorar.

En Dumbledore li va agafar la mà i la va aixecar, mentre li preguntava:

-L'has portat?

-Sí! Es clar! Per qui m'ha pres?

-Bé, millor que encara no aparegui, esperem que hagi passat una mica tot, que ara l'escola està molt alterada. Anem, la portaré fins on és el seu fill, i si li sembla bé, farem un enterrament aquí a l'escola, i si després, es volen endur el cos del seu fill per enterrar-lo en algun cementiri muggle, hi estaré completament d'acord.

-Es clar que em voldré emportar el cos del meu fill! Però no rebutjo que li facin un funeral aquí.

En aquell moment, va entrar en Filch seguit del senyor Dursley, que fins ara no havia tingut valor per entrar. Tenia la cara plena de llàgrimes, i es veia que feia molt que no dormia i estava cansat.

En Dumbledore es va endur als pares de l'alumne mort fins al seu despatx on els va explicar com aniria el funeral i què haurien de fer. Després, va tocar el tema més important.


	16. Chapter 16

-Bé, tractats tots aquests temes, procedirem a veure al seu fill, acostin-se –Va dir en Dumbledore.

-Sí, ja venim –Va dir la Petúnia enfadada.

Quan es van acostar a en Dumbledore, van veure que obria una porta que donava a una petita habitació on hi havia un llit amb un cos a sobre embolicat per una manta. En Dumbledore estava davant de la porta, esperant per deixar-los entrar, però la Petúnia va ser molt més ràpida i d'un salt va empènyer el director que va caure al terra i la mare, desesperada per veure el seu fill, va saltar per sobre d'en Dumbledore va córrer fins al final de l'habitació per veure el seu fill. Un cop hi va ser, va destapar la manta i el va veure... L'expressió a la cara del seu fill... La mateixa cara com si estigués adormit... Però estava molt blanc... La Petúnia va destapar-lo una mica més i s'hi va abraçar. El seu fill... el seu pobre fill... ara estava mort. No hi podia fer res. Va agafar-li les mans i va veure el tall que s'havia fet per suïcidar-se. La dona no ho va aguantar més i va caure a terra plorant silenciosament. Llavors va arribar el seu marit que s'havia quedat ajudant a aixecar-se del terra a en Dumbledore. Quan va estar allí i, veient la imatge del seu fill, allí, damunt del llit, tot pàl·lid... Va desviar la mirada i va veure la seva dona que no podia mirar cap a cap altre lloc, s'hi va acostar i la va abraçar. Llavors, la Petúnia va començar a parlar poc a poc, però amb molta ràbia.

-Ha estat culpa seva. N'estic segura. Es culpa seva i segur que aquell fill dels Potter també hi té alguna cosa a veure!

-Senyora Dursley, ningú ha tingut res a veure amb la mort del seu fill –Va tornar-li en Dumbledore.

-Sí, el que vostè digui, però si hagués volgut, el podria haver salvat perfectament! És un egoista! Només salva als que vostè vol! Però es clar! Era en Dudley Dursley! Fill de la Petúnia! Sempre m'has tingut mania, Dumbledore! –La Petúnia estava perdent els estreps, tenia tanta ràbia acumulada... No pensava ni en qui estava parlant, i va tornar a treure la vareta dissimuladament, però en Dumbledore la va veure.

-_Expelliarmus! _–En Dumbledore hi va dir tranquil·lament, i abans que la vareta de la Petúnia caigués al terra, en Dumbledore va dir- Appropinquet vareta! –I la vareta va anar flotant per l'aire fins a les mans d'en Dumbledore- Això –Va dir senyalant la vareta- M'ho quedaré jo fins que hagin de marxar del castell.

La Petúnia es va mossegar els llavis, no podia contra en Dumbledore, però tot i així, es va aixecar, i sense donar-li temps al seu marit a reaccionar, va córrer cap a on estava en Dumbledore i li va saltar a sobre per pegar-lo, però abans no hagués arribat a tocar en Dumbledore, aquest va fer un moviment de vareta i la dona va quedar suspesa en l'aire. Va començar a bellugar-se com una desesperada, no volia atendre a raons, només volia matar en Dumbledore... Tot era culpa seva. Llavors, en Dumbledore va parlar amb una veu freda i serena:

-No és culpa de ningú el que li ha passat a en Dudley, ja t'ho vaig dir! I fins que no et tranquil·litzis, no baixaràs d'aquí dalt.

La Petúnia va fer mala cara, però al cap de poca estona, es va tornar a posar a plorar, i llavors en Dumbledore la va baixar. Un cop va tocar el terra, va tornar a arrencar a córrer, però aquest cop, cap al llit on hi havia el seu fill, quan hi va ser el va abraçar i es va començar a plorar fent uns crits esgarrifosos.

-Els deixaré sols una estona. D'aquí dues hores, procedirem a fer-li el funeral. Hi estan d'acord?

-Sí –Va contestar en Vernon.

En Dumbledore va sortir de la sala i es va quedar deu minuts pensant al seu despatx, llavors, es va aixecar i va fer reunir tots els alumnes al Gran Saló, mentre els professors preparaven les coses necessàries per fer el funeral.

Passades les dues hores, ja ho tenien tot preparat, i els alumnes ja estaven als seus seients esperant a que tot comencés. De mentre, en Dumbledore havia anat a buscar el cos d'en Dudley. Un cop al seu despatx, es va disposar a obrir la porta, es va trobar la sala exactament igual que l'havia deixat. Es va aproximar al llit i els va dir:

-Ja és l'hora, hem de anar a fer-li el funeral.

Els pares de l'alumne es van aixecar i en Dumbledore va moure la vareta i el cos es va aixecar, es va tapar i es va posar completament recte, amb una estranya similitud amb una taula sense potes. Van anar així fins a les portes del castell, on el Dumbledore els va dir:

-Surtin vostès primers, girin a la dreta i seguin a dues de les tres cadires que hem deixat lliures a primera fila, a la que deixin lliure m'hi asseuré jo.

Els pares de l'alumne van sortir del castell, i poca estona després va sortir en Dumbledore que anava amb en Dudley embolicat en una tela molt més maca que la que havia estat embolicat fins al moment. Van passa pel passadís que havien deixat lliure pel mig de tots els alumnes i van arribar a una taula de color verd amb l'escut d'Slytherin on van deixar el cos d'en Dudley. En Dumbledore es va girar i es va dirigir a tots els alumnes:

-Estimats alumnes, avui, com ja he dit a l'hora d'esmorzar, un alumne ha mort aquesta nit passada –Molts alumnes van posar expressions d'horror a les seves cares en tornar a sentir aquella paraula- Bé, doncs ens hem reunit per oferir-li un funeral digne, així què, els professors, els alumnes i el prefecte de la seva residència, diran unes paraules –D'entre la multitud, es va aixecar un noi jove i ros, amb una túnica amb l'escut d'Slytherin i es va acostar a en Dumbledore.

-Estimats companys, molts no havíem tingut la sort de conèixer aquest alumne, però jo us dic, que era un bon noi, i segur que volia tenir alguna gran ambició, però la seva decisió ha estat ben diferent a la que tots nosaltres esperàvem d'ell, i ha preferit morir. Segur que hauria estat un molt bon company i tots l'hauríem apreciat molt. –El noi va callar i, va tornar a marxar cap al seu seient.

-Després d'aquestes paraules del prefecte de la casa Slytherin, passarem al discurs dels seus amics. –Aquest cop es va aixecar en Malfoy i es va acostar a en Dumbledore.

-Amics, amigues, en Dudley Dursley era un bon amic, potser semblava reservat, però en realitat, tots sabem que no era així, era un noi obert i molt simpàtic amb qui tots podríem haver confiat. Ha elegit un camí difícil per tots, deixar-nos a tots, no només ha estat dur per nosaltres, segur que per a ell també ha estat molt difícil. Tots els que hem tingut la gran sort de conèixer-lo i de ser una mica més amics amb ell, el trobarem molt a faltar. –Va marxar també i va tornar a deixar en Dumbledore sol al mig de tothom.

-Bé, i finalment, parlarà algun professor que l'hagi pogut conèixer. –Just llavors, es va aixecar l'Snape i va anar cap a en Dumbledore.

-Pobre noi... de veritat, ha estat una gran pèrdua... Però no hi podem fer res, aquest era el seu camí. No podem fer res per fer-lo tornar, així que, no intenteu fer cap bestiesa. Bé... El pobre noi, segur que hauria estat un bon mag, per contra n hagués estat mai a Slytherin –Va dir tot això amb una veu molt freda que va desagradar a tothom.

-Bé, si us plau, ara us vull demanar un minut de silenci abans que els pares de l'alumne se l'enduguin a casa seva.

Tothom va callar, eren pocs els que s'havien atrevit a parlar fins a aquell moment, però quan va començar el minut de silenci, tothom es va posar dret, molts ploraven, però, el que més ho feia de tots els alumnes, no era ni més ni menys, que el seu cosí, en Harry. Quan tot va haver acabat, els pares d'en Dudley van marxar i just abans de d'agafar el carruatge que els portaria a casa, la Petúnia li va dir a en Dumbledore:

-Està al seu despatx, oi? Li deixem aquí, espero que no ens tinguem que tornar a veure, adéu. –I va pujar al carruatge que de seguida es va enlairar.

En Dumbledore estava buscant a en Harry, i el va trobar, sota d'un arbre mentre plorava tot sol.

-Harry, si us plau, vine a les vuit al meu despatx, hem de parlar.


	17. Chapter 17

El Harry mirava com en Dumbledore marxava, mentre s'anava allunyant. Pensava en el que li havia dit, havia d'anar al despatx d'en Dumbledore, a les vuit... però, on era el despatx? D'una revolada, en Harry es va aixecar i va començar a córrer cap a en Dumbledore mentre s'eixugava les llàgrimes dels ulls. Quan el tenia just a cinc metres, en Harry va cridar:

-Professor, esperi! Li he de preguntar una cosa! –En Dumbledore es va girar lentament i va mirar amb un somriure als llavis al Harry.

-Què passa, Harry?

-Professor, jo... Es que hi ha un problema... No sé on és el seu despatx ni que he de fer per accedir-hi!

-Tranquil, Harry, segueix-me i t'ho ensenyaré, després, et donaré una mica de temps, fins les vuit, així podràs aclarir els teus pensaments.

En Dumbledore caminava a pas lleuger, i el Harry havia d'anar corrent de tant en tant, per poder atrapar al professor. El Harry es fixava en cada detall per poder-hi tornar a accedir aquella nit a les vuit, ara girava a l'esquerra, després a la dreta i altre cop a l'esquerra. Finalment, en Dumbledore es va parar i en Harry, tot just hi va arribar, també es va aturar. El professor es va girar i li va dir al Harry:

-Harry, estigues atent, aquesta gàrgola és l'entrada secreta al meu despatx, un cop ets davant d'ella només has de pronunciar una contrasenya, que, ara per ara, és "Caramels de llimona".

L'estàtua es va començar a moure màgicament, deixant veure una gran escala de cargol al mig. El professor s'hi va acostar i va dir a en Harry:

-L'escala porta directament al meu despatx, t'hi espero a les vuit en punt, d'acord Harry?

-Sí, professor, vindré.

-No ho dubto, Harry, no ho dubto. Ara, ja pots anar-te'n, procura aclarir les teves idees.- En Harry va girar sobre els seus talons i va començar a caminar, però llavors en Dumbledore va dir:

-Ah, i Harry, ja et guardaré algun caramel de llimona, que m'encanten! –dit això, el professor va pujar escala amunt i va desaparèixer de la vista del Harry.

El noi caminava, estava desorientat, havia intentat agafar un altre camí per sortir fora, però es devia haver equivocat, vagava pels passadissos com una ànima errant, quan va veure una cosa que li va alegrar: era el retrat de la Dama Grassa. Si l'havia trobat, ja sabia on era, però potser seria millor entrar a la sala comuna per descansar una mica. Es va acostar al retrat, va fer un petit estossec i quan la senyora es va girar i va preguntar-li la contrasenya, li va dir i el va deixar entrar, mentre entrava va sentir un munt de veus de fons que callaven de cop. Va entrar i va veure com, descaradament, tothom el mirava i el senyalava. Allò va acabar de fer-lo sentir malament, que va sortir corrents de la sala comuna i va començar a baixar escales fins a la porta principal del castell.

El sol ja no era tan amunt com en el moment del funeral, ja estava caient i la nit es començava a entreveure. En Harry caminava lentament mentre sortia del castell, no tenia ganes d'anar a veure en Dumbledore, però no hi podia faltar... Caminava i caminava, i sense adonar-se'n va arribar a la vora del llac. Allà hi havia un arbre que feia una bona ombra, i així que el noi es va estirar a sobre, va començar a pensar el que havia passat en tan poc temps... En Dudley havia mort... Què li deuria passar pel cap! El seu somni havia passat realment... Però... Es sentia tant impotent! Segur que ell ho hauria pogut evitar! Segur que era culpa seva que en Dudley ara fos mort... Però, per què s'havia hagut de suïcidar? En Harry va donar un fort cop al terra, tant fort que es va fer mal al puny i tot. No podia ser, segur que tot aquell dia havia estat un somni, sí, segur. Es va donar una forta pessigada a la galta i es va fer molt mal. Va fer un fort crit. Per sort, no hi havia ningú a prop i no l'havien sentit. Per què? Ostres, només que hagués avisat que ell ho havia vist... Potser en Dudley encara seria viu... Però no, eta culpa seva! N'estava convençut! Ell segur que hi podria haver fer alguna cosa... Però ara ja era tard... Ja no hi podia fer res... Mentre cavil·lava es va adonar que eren les 8 menys deu! Havia estat perdut massa estona! Fins i tot s'havia perdut el dinar! I es clar, ara tenia gana, podia ser que en Dumbledore hagués previst tot allò i per això li havia dit que li guardaria un caramel? Bé, no tenia importància, va començar a córrer en direcció al castell. Si no s'afanyava, faria tard.

Era davant de l'estàtua per accedir al despatx d'en Dumbledore. En Harry la mirava; sabia què tenia que fer, però no sabia si tenia prou valor per afrontar aquesta xerrada amb el director. Llavors, es va decidir i, amb veu ferma, va dir:

-Caramels de llimona!

L'estàtua es va moure instantàniament, va pujar a l'escala de caragol que duia fins dalt. L'escala anava fent cercles, però de sobte es va aturar. Era davant d'una porta. S'hi va acostar i sense pensar-ho més, va picar amb el puny tancat a la porta. Una veu coneguda va dir:

-Endavant Harry, t'esperava.

El noi va entrar amb pas insegur, el despatx era ple de retrats de gent gran amb molta saviesa. El Harry n'havia sentit a parlar una vegada d'aquells quadres, el seu pare n'havia fet referència, eren antics directors de Hogwarts.

-Seu Harry, t'he de presentar a una persona –va dir el professor per atreure l'atenció d'en Harry-. Ja pots passar.

Llavors el noi va entrar, mare meva! Era impossible, no s'ho podia creure, el Harry feia cara d'espantat, allò no podia ser, que hi feia allí? Com era possible allò?

-P-p-però... –En Harry no va aconseguir articular cap més paraula, estava massa estabornit, no entenia res.

-Harry, té, una caramel de llimona, menja'l, que em sembla que deus tenir gana, un elf ja et portarà alguna cosa per menjar després, però ara vull aclarir això.

En Ron i l'Hermione discutien. Discutien sobre en Harry. Aquell migdia no s'havia presentat a dinar i, no l'havien vist en tot el dia, des que havia estat present al funeral. L'havien vist que parlava amb en Dumbledore i, que seguidament, sortia corrents en la direcció que havia anat en Dumbledore.

-Hermione, et dic que hem de parlar amb ell!

-No Ron! Has d'entendre que el Harry pot estar molt afectat per la mort del seu cosí, se l'ha de tractar amb molt de tacte!

-I jo no en tinc de tacte?

-Doncs no gaire!

En Ron es va girar i va pujar les escales cap al seu dormitori i es va estirar al llit tot enfadat.

Mentre, l'Hermione s'havia posat en una butaca al costat de la finestra, esperaria al Harry desperta, va agafar un llibre i va començar a llegir. El llibre era la història màgica de Irlanda. Li agradava molt aquell llibre, però en Harry no arribava. Ja no quedava ningú a la sala comú, tots els estudiants eren als seus dormitoris. Llavors, l'Hermione no va aguantar més i es va adormir.


	18. Chapter 18

En Harry estava massa astorat…. Allò no era possible… Ell... No! Impossible! Ell ho havia vist! Ell sabia que allò no era possible... Què hi feia ell allí?

-Professor... És impossible! C-c-com pot ser?!

L'Hermione és burra, pensava en Ron. No podia dormir. Estava estirat sobre el llit amb els ulls molt oberts. Tots els seus companys d'habitació feia estona que dormien i se sentien els roncs que feien. Especialment en Neville, que més que roncar semblava que volgués disparar a algú; de tan forts que eren els roncs, semblaven trets de pistoles! Ara entenia per què en Neville s'havia esperat fins que tothom dormís per posar-s'hi ell també. En devia ser conscient i no devia voler molestar. No podria dormir... Roncava massa fort! Com podia ser que no ho hagués sentit la nit anterior?! Ja es podia tirar un encanteri insonoritzador a les seves cortines! Hòstia! Era insuportable!

En Ron va sortir de l'habitació a poc a poc, sense fer soroll, l'últim que volia ara era que l'Hermione s'adonés que ell no dormia i que havia sortit de l'habitació. No volia anar cap avall, sabia que l'Hermione encara hi seria. Així que, sense pensar-ho més, va anar pujant cap a dalt per veure que hi trobava. De sobte, les escales es van transformar en un tobogan gegant. No! No volia caure! Si arribava a baix l'Hermione el veuria. Es va intentar agafar a qualsevol lloc que pogués, però tot relliscava molt, no es podia agafar! Segons després es trobava a baix de tot de l'escalinata i el tobogan havia desaparegut deixant un altre cop les mateixes escales de sempre. Poc a poc va anar desviant la mirada cap a dalt. De sobte un munt de sang li rajava pel nas. Havia anat a parar just enmig de les cames de l'Hermione i li estava veient tot el que tenia sota les faldilles. En Ron va aixecar el cap tant ràpidament com va poder i amb tant mala fortuna que li va donar un cop amb el cap al cul de l'Hermione. La noia estava ofesa, el noi no havia trigat gens a aixecar-se altre cop, no sabia qui era ni li importava, es va girar i va fer veure que se n'anava, però abans fos massa lluny, havia fet un ràpid moviment i li va clavar una puntada de peu al mig de la panxa. El noi va sortir disparat un parell de metres més enllà impulsat per la força de la puntada, va caure al costat d'una butaca i s'hi va quedar molta estona allà quiet, immòbil.

-Ostres! Perdona Ron, ho sento molt, jo... No t'he reconegut i m'he pensat que eres un pervertit que li agradava mirar per sota les faldilles i posar el cap... a... bé, certs llocs. Ho sento molt, de debò! –l'Hermione semblava desesperada, s'havia posat tant nerviosa que havia pegat en Ron sense ni tant sols saber que era ell, pensava que era un pervertit que li volia fer alguna cosa d'adults. Ara que ho pensava... Era a Hogwarts, aquí no n'hi havia d'aquesta gent... Mare meva... Quin merder havia organitzat.

L'Hermione no va perdre el temps i es va acostar a en Ron ràpidament, estava inconscient, la puntada li havia fet molt de mal. El va agafar per les espatlles i es va disposar a portar-lo a la infermeria. Només sortir es va trobar que era tot molt fosc, va agafar la vareta i va pronunciar en veu fluixeta:

-Lumos!

De la vareta de la noia va sortir una tènue llum, però ja n'hi havia prou per anar il·luminant el camí, però... Ara que ho pensava, no sabia on era la infermeria! Va tornar uns passos enrere fins a la Dama Grassa, el quadre de davant de la seva sala comuna. La va despertar donant uns copets al marc del quadre, la dona es va despertar de mala lluna:

-Qui és que em desperta a aquestes hores de la nit?!

-Jo, escolti'm...

-Que t'escolti? Ni boja! A qui se li acudeix despertar-me a aquestes hores?! –la va tallar la dama del retrat.

-Haig de portar al Ron a la infermeria! –la Dama va mirar a les espatlles de l'Hermione, efectivament portava a un noi inconscient. En veure-ho, va accedir i els va indicar on era el camí cap a la infermeria, almenys això pensaven.

L'Hermione va segur les indicacions que li havia fet la Dama Grassa tan minuciosament que semblava que medís cada petit espai que recorrien. Just al final del passadís, al que havia entrat la noia carregant al noia, hi havia una porta massissa de fusta. Va apropar-s'hi corrent tant com podia, un cop a la porta va deixar en Ron estès al terra i va començar a picar ben fort a la porta. Una figura esvelta i prima va sortir de darrera la porta.

El jove Malfoy estava estès sobre el seu llit, estava reflexionant sobre tot el que havia passat. Un alumne de Slytherin s'havia suïcidat? Com podia ser això? No podia ser que fos només això... Una gran força devia haver-lo manipulat... I no només a ell, el Barret Seleccionador mai no posaria un estúpid com aquell fill d'un muggle i d'una llufa! No... Alguna força molt més poderosa havia actuat en aquest fet... N'estava segur! Però... Per fer tot això... Havia de tenir un poder màgic immens! Allò no ho podia fer un simple estudiant... Ni la majoria de mags adults tampoc ho podrien fer... En realitat... Els adults que poguessin fer això es podrien comptar amb els dits d'una mà. Haurien de burlar la màgia del mateix Dumbledore! L'únic mag a qui Voldemort temia... Però... No, quina idea més absurda, un alumne de Hogwarts mai no podria tenir tant poder amb tants pocs anys de vida! Prou! Era impossible!

En Draco es va aixecar del llit sense fer soroll, l'últim que li venia de gust ara era que els seus companys d'habitació el veiessin sortir de l'habitació. Va baixar amb molta cautela del seu llit i poc a poc va sortir de l'habitació, estava segur que no l'havien sentit, els roncs que feien en Crabbe i en Goyle eren prou forts per amagar el poc soroll que feia. Va tancar la porta lentament i va baixar les escales fins a la sala comuna de Slytherin. No hi havia ni una ànima, en realitat ningú havia estat massa estona a la sala comuna durant tot el dia. Tots eren uns cagats! Es pensaven que moririen com aquell estúpid? No... Hi havia una gran força que l'havia impulsat a fer-ho... I n'estava segur, qui havia matat un cop, ho tornaria a fer amb algú altre... Estava segur que no seria ell, havia matat a un Slytherin impur i, ell era molt pur, tota la seva família era màgica.

El noi es va apropar a en Harry, en Dumbledore li havia parlat d'ell. Li va passar pel darrera i va veure com un calfred li recorria l'espatlla. Tan espantat estava? Ja podria estar acostumat a això! Feia molt de temps que pertanyia al món dels bruixots!

-Què et passa? –va dir el noi misteriós amb un to molt fred.

En Harry va balbucejar alguna cosa inaudible, no semblava capaç de pronunciar cap paraula, però bé, potser si que era normal una reacció així després d'haver perdut al seu cosí. El noi va tornar a posar-se darrera del director i va contemplar els pocs moviments que feia en Harry des de darrera del director. Tots dos esperaven que el director digués alguna cosa, però potser pensava que en Harry encara no estava preparat per assumir el que li havien de dir.


	19. Chapter 19

En Draco estava estirat sobre la butaca on aquell Dursley s'havia suïcidat unes hores abans. Intentava sentir quin tipus de força l'havia impulsat a fer aquella bestiesa. Un Slytherin mai no faria això! Però... si no era un Slytherin... i el Barret Seleccionador no s'equivocava mai... Una manipulació del Barret? Però... semblava tant poc creïble... Es va aixecar d'un bot de la butaca i es va dirigir cap al quadre d'entrada a la Sala, el va obrir poc a poc fent un lleuger cruixit. Aniria a parlar amb el professor Snape, era l'únic de tota l'escola a qui ja coneixia d'abans d'entrar a l'escola. Va anar sortint poc a poc, va encendre la vareta i es va dirigir al despatx de l'Snape. Sort que ja hi havia estat i tenia molta memòria per recordar els llocs on havia estat. Va començar a caminar. Llavors, va sentir un soroll de passos molt ràpids, algú se li estava acostant, corrent! S'havia d'amagar en algun lloc.

-Harry, tranquil·litza't –la veu d'en Dumbledore era serena.

-Però professor, sóc ruc, no ho entenc!

-Harry, escolta'm! –la veu d'en Dumbledore havia ressonat per tota l'habitació, i com a conseqüència els pocs quadres que dormien realment s'havien despertat. Ara cap quadre feia veure que dormia, sinó que tots seguien atentament el que passava dins del despatx.

-D'acord, ho sento professor, però és que no és possible! Com pots estar viu?! –va etzibar-li en Harry, mirant al noi.

-Harry, cap màgia pot fer que els morts tornin a la vida. –en Dumbledore havia recuperat el seu tarannà habitual.

-Llavors? Tot ha estat una farsa? En Dudley no volia estar aquí i s'ha inventat tot això? Eh? No entenc res! I ja n'estic fart d'evitar-ho! Vull saber què passa!

-Harry, calma't. Com ja t'he dit, res pot fer ressuscitar els morts i, en Dudley, desgraciadament... ha mort –en Dumbledore va acabar la frase amb un fil de veu, ell tampoc podia creure's que allò hagués passat a Hogwarts-. T'ho explicaré, Harry. Aquest noi que veus aquí, no és el teu cosí Dudley.

-Però professor! És idèntic!!! És en Dudley, no m'ho pot negar! Sé perfectament com és el meu cosí! No vull que em menteixi! Com pot estar en Dudley aquí?!

-Harry! Prou! Deixa'm acabar de parlar! Si em tornes a interrompre tornaràs a recuperar el càstig del qual havies quedat lliure!

-Sí, professor, ja callo

-Prou! No cal que contestis a cada frase que dic! –en Dumbledore començava a irritar-se per aquell mocós.- Bé, ara si no m'interromps, t'explicaré qui és aquest noi. Para bé l'orella, que només ho diré una vegada. Començarem des del principi. Com ja saps, el teu cosí va rebre la carta per anar a Hogwarts, però, el que no saps, és el mètode de selecció que s'utilitza...

-Sí que el sé, senyor, les persones que mostren els seus poders màgics abans dels onze anys són detectades pels treballadors de la Conselleria d'Afers Màgics i llavors els ho comuniquen a vostès.

-Harry, tot i que m'has tornat a interrompre, et diré que no vas del tot desencaminat, la Conselleria detecta els llocs on s'ha produït màgia, no pot detectar quina persona ha fet màgia. Per això... quan va haver-hi un cas de màgia a casa del teu cosí... Es va enviar un treballador per arreglar les coses i per mirar qui havia estat i bé, en aquell moment només hi era present en Dudley. Quan vau arribar a l'escola vam detectar el baix nivell màgic d'en Dudley i que la gran explosió de poder de la qual havíem estat informats, no li pertanyia. Llavors ens vam posar en contacte amb la seva família i bé... El resultat el tens aquí al davant.

-Segueixo sense entendre res, senyor director.

-Ai, Harry... Què en farem de tu? Sempre m'interromps abans que et pugui explicar res! Si sempre fas això, algun dia tindràs problemes.

-D'acord, professor, procuraré no interrompre'l més.

Mentre en Dumbledore i en Harry parlaven, el noi es mirava cada racó del despatx, allò que havia d'explicar a en Harry era molt senzill, però el professor seguia donant voltes estúpides, llavors, no va aguantar més i va deixar anar:

-Ja prou! Professor, no doni tantes voltes absurdes! Harry! Els meus pares em tenien amagat, perquè sabien que jo tenia més poder màgic que en Dudley i es pensaven que si em tenien en secret no aniria mai a Hogwarts. I com que en Dudley tenia poc poder, no el farien anar mai a Hogwarts. Realment, la meva mare odia tot això, perquè ella es una maleïda llufa!

-Cuida la teva llengua! –va ordenar en Dumbledore- Però pots seguir la teva explicació, pel que sembla, en Harry t'interromp menys a tu que a mi.

I era cert, en Harry escoltava la història amb els ulls ben oberts, no podia creure res del que estava sentint i, igual que feia uns minuts, seguia sense entendre res.

-Bé, doncs continuo. El dia que fèiem anys, els pares m'havien donat 3 dels regals d'en Dudley. Era la primera vegada que ho feien i en Dudley, sense saber res de mi ni de que m'ho havien donat, es va enfadar com una mona. Llavors, intentant protegir els meus pares que s'havien portat força bé amb mi en aquella ocasió –i no pas habitualment-, vaig fer màgia sense voler i vaig transformar el meu pare i vaig fer volar la meva mare per espantar al Dudley. Llavors, tothom es va pensar que havia estat en Dudley, però jo sabia que no havia estat així. Havia aconseguit fer desmaiar en Dudley i, a sobre, les coses dolentes li passarien a ell. Els meus pares es van espantar molt, un noi amb tant poder màgic havia pogut fer allò? Miraven desconcertats al seu voltant, llavors, desfent un petit encanteri que fins i tot la meva mare podia fer, van obrir una cambra secreta que era on jo m'estava i des d'on ho observava tot. Sí, em van enxampar, però no van dir res per por de que jo hi anés. Sabien que si hi anava en Dudley, el farien fora en un tres i no res. Però, ara ja és tard, ell s'ha suïcidat. –El noi va dir l'última frase amb un to més fred encara que el que havia fer servir fins ara, semblava fins i tot que se n'alegrava!

-P-p-però? Llavors? Sou germans? –En Harry encara no se'n feia a la idea.

-Ostres tu! No som només germans! Som bessons!

En Dumbledore estava en silenci, el noi ja no parlava i en Harry, miraculosament, no sabia amb quina tonteria intervenir.

L'Hermione va fer un bot enrere. Allò no era la infermeria, era el despatx d'un professor! Maleïda Dama Grassa! L'Hermione estava maleint amb tota la seva ànima a aquella dona estúpida que no se li havia acudit res més que enviar-la a l'únic professor que ja no suportava, el professor Snape.

-Vaja, vaja, senyoreta Granger, veig que això dels maltractaments físics va amb vostè, no? Primer uns pobres alumnes en un tren i ara un altre alumne. Ja l'ha mort? M'estranya que no hagi anat a parar a Slytherin, hi encaixaria molt bé.

L'Hermione no tenia paraules, no sabia com contestar, però llavors, unes paraules van ressonar dins del seu cap, "M'estranya que no hagi anat a parar a Slytherin, hi encaixaria molt bé", allò va fer reaccionar l'Hermione.

-Miri professor, que li quedi clar que això no ha estat intencionat, ha estat un simple accident. Ah, i, mai, però mai de la vida, pertanyeria a una casa de perdedors i de mala gent com els Slytherin! –la cara de l'Snape va començar a enrogir-se, no suportava a aquella nena malcriada.- Ah, i en Ron segueix ben viu, però està inconscient i, si no vol acabar com ell, digui'm on és la infermeria!

-Només li diré dues coses, nena malcriada, jo, Severus Snape sóc el cap de la residència Slytherin. –l'Hermione va obrir els ulls com unes taronges, cada cop posava més la pota amb aquest professor i li començava a semblar que era degut a la seva actitud en vers ell.- La segona cosa que li diré, senyoreta Granger, és... _Animo linqui!_

Immediatament, l'Hermione va caure al terra estabornida. Llavors el professor Snape va fer un sortilegi i els va elevar. Es va disposar a dur-los a la infermeria.

En Draco s'havia amagat ràpidament darrere una columna, veia una llum que s'acostava, no, no era només una llum, darrera seu hi havia una cosa espantosa! Era una espècie de monstre que subjectava una vareta, caminava encorbat i a sobre seu tenia l'esquena com si portés un sac permanent. Aquella imatge va fer que s'amagués encara més. A mesura que s'anava apropant a ell, anava distingint millor que era, ja no hi veia el monstre d'abans, ara veia més clar que es tractava de dues persones, però li resultaven força familiars, potser eren de Slytherin també! Anava a sortir i cridar-los, però llavors els va reconèixer, eren els que l'havien apallissat al tren! Creia recordar que eren en Ron i l'Hermione, si, ho havia sentit quan van ser elegits pel Barret Seleccionador. Tots dos havien anat a parar a Gryffindor. Ara ja els veia clarament, però, ¿per què el noi no caminava i estava amb els ulls tancats sobre l'esquena de la noia? Van passar de llarg corrent. El Draco anava a sortir del seu amagatall pensant que ja haurien marxat, però llavors va sentir uns forts cops a la porta del despatx del professor Snape.

En Draco va agafar una millor posició per presenciar què dimonis hi feien allí aquell parell, segur que anaven a suplicar que l'Snape els deixes entrar a Slytherin, tot i que això no passaria, no deixarien entrar uns plebeus com ells a Slytherin. Tot i això, seguia sense entendre que hi feia en Ron en aquell estat. Després de tant trucar, el professor Snape va obrir la porta i poc després de fer-ho i d'observar la noia va dir:

-Vaja, vaja, senyoreta Granger, veig que això dels maltractaments físics va amb vostè, no? Primer uns pobres alumnes en un tren i ara un altre alumne. Ja l'ha mort? M'estranya que no hagi anat a parar a Slytherin, hi encaixaria molt bé.

Què? En Draco estava a punt de saltar! Com podia ser que l'Snape digués allò? No... No es podia fiar d'aquell home, pensava que el coneixia, però s'equivocava, o potser es que en duia alguna de cap? Mentre pensava tot allò, la noia va parlar:

-Miri professor, que li quedi clar que això no ha estat intencionat, ha estat un simple accident. Ah i, mai, però mai de la vida, pertanyeria a una casa de perdedors i de mala gent com els Slytherin! Ah, i en Ron segueix ben viu, però està inconscient i, si no vol acabar com ell, digui'm on és la infermeria!

Ostres, allò ja era massa, una noia de primer estava deixant en evidència al professor Snape?! No podia ser, el professor Snape havia de reaccionar! Que dimonis passava? El professor Snape no va trigar en respondre a la noia de manera força satisfactòria per en Draco. Va dir:

-Només li diré dues coses, nena malcriada, jo, Severus Snape sóc el cap de la residència Slytherin. La segona cosa que li diré, senyoreta Granger, és... _Animo linqui!_

La noia va caure al terra i poc després el professor va elevar tots dos alumnes i es va disposar a marxar. En Draco no se'n sabia avenir, tenia raó en allò que el professor en duia alguna de cap. El professor Snape marxava i el noi es va disposar a seguir-lo, però, en aixecar-se li va caure la vareta fent un petit cop al terra. En Draco es va quedar immòbil, el professor l'havia sentit? No n'estava segur, però el cop havia ressonat i era possible, poc a poc es va ajupir a recollir la vareta, el professor havia desaparegut en l'ombra, per alguna raó ja no es veia la seva vareta en el fosc passadís. Es va tornar a aixecar i va encendre la vareta de la manera més tènue que podia. Va començar a caminar en la direcció en que havia anat el professor. Tenia curiositat per saber què passava allí, tot i que era una llàstima que el professor hagués desaparegut sense que en pogués seguir el rastre amb els ulls. En Draco va confiar que havia anat en aquella direcció i va començar a caminar.


End file.
